Love Like Winter
by OpiumPoppy
Summary: Being REWRITTEN. Gaius looked up from the book to fix Merlin with a piercing stare "I think that a seductress has invaded your dreams."' Where Camelot's sorcerer is being 'vigorously pursued' and not all of his suitors are welcome.
1. Familiar Blond Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the song Love Like Winter by AFI

Also, I am aware that I've posted this before, all readers of the 5 Merlin Oneshots are welcome to skip this chapter because I've only made a minor change (minor change=take away one word)

PP: One TWO, i repeat TWO and again 2-letter word. (seriously 'up').

Yeah, thanks Shiv-bot (she doesn't like that) anyway, with all the boring stuff out the way the second chap will be posted in a few minutes if I don't lose connection AGAIN! And the third chap hopefully in a week (I might forget because I have THREE examinations! :O D:)

On with THE FIC!

* * *

"merlin? Merlin? MERLIN!" Gaius shook the still asleep figure in the bed.

Merlin lay sprawled out on his small bed with his limbs hanging out in random directions; his tunic had ridden up and the sheets were bunched around his hips; there was a small marking on his left side - this is what Gaius was worried about.

"W-what, mmm... Gaius, don't wanna get up," he mumbled blearily "OW!" he shrieked, Gaius had unceremoniously tipped him onto the floor.

'_Fine, I'm up....' _Merlin grumbled in his mind.

"Follow me." said Gaius already out of the door.

Merlin began to follow the physician out the room, as he descended the stairs he reflected on the dream he had been having:

_He was stood in the outer fringes of the forest, where the trees were spaced out enough that the snowfall had managed to blanket the ground. It was not snowing anymore but the crisp calmness that came with a new fall still remained. Strange transparent statues of ice and spun sugar surrounded him; they were in exotic ethereal unidentifiable patterns. Merlin mourned the destruction that awaited the figures; for he knew with the thaw the snow would be gone and neither could these pillars of beauty remain._

'_Emrys....' a voice like the breath of a gentle breeze swirled around him_

'_Do not mourn what has yet to pass enjoy what still lingers with us – live in the moment!'_

_Merlin turned calmly as he felt a presence, a dark figure stood, their image distorted by the twisting shape of ice they stood behind. The hooded person stepped out from the shelter and turned as if looking at Merlin from under their obscuring lashes. Standing close to the sugary form, the person ran their tongue all the way up a protruding shape._

_Merlin breathing quickened, despite the cold air his breath did not cloud and his skin felt heated, there was a different, an intense undertone to the heavy calmness now, the figure straightened. Merlin stared at the rosy lips which smirked from beneath the hood._

_The women approached Merlin and drew down her hood revealing blond hair of a strange unique lightness and dark mahogany eyes. Before he could wonder at her familiarity she acted and the rest passed in a blur._

_Red lips sought his and the muffled thump of heavy fabric hitting white softness could barely be heard, her breath smelt like vanilla and when she withdrew Merlin thought the white puffs resembled the most delicate lace. She was like a goddess, like the beautiful winter after it had fully left the dampness and drudgery of autumn. _

_He loved winter._

_And she loved like winter; loved as only winter could._

_Her hot breath returned and she bit his lower lip drawing red which she allowed to drip; marring the white snow, then she began to suck, drawing out his life blood. Merlin's eyes fluttered and his knees trembled, he clutched her closer for balance and before the whiteness took him he registered smouldering parallel lines burn down his left side leaving it red and raw-looking as she drew her icy nails down his skin. The burn ignited into a phoenix plume near his hipbone and then, nothing._

Merlin snapped out his daze to look into the worried face of his wrinkled mentor, in some ways the situation was similar to earlier that morning. He looked around to see he had finished descending the stairs and was stood beside Gaius in his usual place; the desk was void of lumpy porridge though or even the many scrolls of parchment. It was instead home to only the usual physicians' medicine making equipment and a single book.

"Merlin, that mark on your left side, was it there yesterday?"

The raven haired boy lifted his tunic to look, four red lines were in evidence and below them a design which he could liken to a dragon but was also reminiscent to a spark-like star; the symbol of magic in the old language.

"Whoa, I thought that was a dream..."

Gaius looked up from the book to fix Merlin with a piercing stare "I think that a seductress has invaded your dreams."

"A seductress?"

"Yes, a powerful creature of unknown origins, they feast on human flesh but for some reason they cannot venture out into the wider world, they are confined to their lairs and attempt, mostly successfully, to lure people to them, they must eat at least one decently sized human a half-century, they can eat other meats but they can only lure sentient beings.

They are creatures of magic but they can only use it to invade dreams, indentify marks and for telepathy. Also, they prefer the taste of sorcerers because of the magick I imagine, they retain the powers of the sorcerer they eat but cannot access it. If the powers of a seductress could be harnessed the wielder would be nearly as powerful as you, more so if they had a fair amount of power to begin with.

They prefer virgins so they can, erm, feast on them in other ways prior to the actual eating and seductresses are, except in very special cases, always female or, at the very least, appear to be.

Here, read this."

Merlin was at a loss as to why he would need further information than had been given but, nevertheless, obliged.

"Wait, those special cases, they're-"

"Wizards, yes, as you've read, in some cases sorcerers have managed to learn to temporarily become seductresses, however the amount of power needed for this is a lot, they cannot use magic in any other way whilst seducing their mark; that includes disguising their appearance. Merlin, this is important, did you recognise the person?"

"Yes, I don't know exactly.... I can't focus on the face as a whole, but they were familiar...."

"Listen, don't think about it today, try not the dwell on this at all whilst away from me; they have already marked you and if this isn't a natural born seductress then you will have more to fear than being devoured if you wander off to find them."

"Also, remember, if they are not a true seductress, they'll not be confined to a single cave but can and will wander freely."

"Yeah, I get you...." _Blond, they had blond hair, lovely and pale and beautiful and...._

"Hey! Merlin, your mind is wandering off, you were _far _away then, whole leagues, I'd say. For your sake it had better not have been in the lair of some seductress!"

* * *

I begged for reviews on the first posting of this and I'm doing it again. AND, most importantly, many many MAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNY thankyou's to BiteMeBlondie I really wanted to reply and obess over every word you said my dear anonymous reviewer but I couldn't (hence anonymous- I spelt it right without the spell check) so I'm dedicating the next chapter to you because you wanted a continuation.

Anyway, to shamelessly mangle Moulin Rouge 'Reviews are like oxygen, reviews are a many splendored thing. Reviews lift us up where we belong. ALL I NEED IS REVIEWS!


	2. Neckerchieflessness

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or this song I stole the title from, yada yada yada (I've always wanted to say that)

Yada yadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayadayada :)

LOOK THE SECOND CHAPTER! This took me AGES to write (even though it's shorter than the first chap) *cough cough*

I'm probably going to write loadz at the bottom because when I've finished uploading this I have to revise for English Literature and Chemistry :P Not. Nice.

* * *

Chapter 2

Completely, though not purposely, Merlin disregarded Gaius' well-meant advice and stumbled into Arthur's chambers in a daze that was going to become increasingly familiar over the coming days.

Arthur stood beside the door waiting for the manservant to realise he wasn't there and fly into a sure-to-be-amusing panic; he was disappointed. Merlin walked slowly into the room and turned to carefully close the door. He then made his way to the wardrobe and pulled out an outfit. After turning to the bed and noting the prince-sized gap he calmly put away the clothes, made the bed stood by the window and, well, just stood actually.

Merlin didn't look out at the courtyard below nor did he fidget, or even, Arthur realised through his shocked stupor, fiddle with his neckerchief. That was because he WASN'T WEARING IT. The whole long pale column of Merlin's neck was shamelessly exposed for the whole of Camelot to see! This, of course, wasn't the first time Merlin went neckerchiefless in Arthur's presence, it was usually during hunting trips (without the knights of course, he didn't need them fawning over and pawing Merlin in that disgusting way) when it got caught so often in branches or when Arthur snatched it off him to wipe his brow that it was removed.

'That was okay though,' Arthur thought, 'It was only me to see it!'

Arthur was steadily working himself into a panic which involved the staring eyes of knights, maid and man servants alike and even his father, the King, all fixated on Merlin's neck. He was brought out of this line of thought by a sound from the window.

Arthur snapped his head up to look at Merlin. Merlin's eyes were now closed and his face set in an expression of wonder and ecstasy. And then Arthur could take no more.

-oOo-

Merlin felt himself being shaken for the second time that day and came to know his surroundings gradually, as his eyes focused on Arthur he recalled his day dream and flushed, _imagined pale tresses shrinking into golden locks_. Merlin couldn't recall when the memory of a dream had morphed into a fantasy and he definitely couldn't remember when the seductress had gained a different identity.... except that he could.

"What were you thinking about." Arthur's tone did not encourage anything but a truthful answer.... of what he wanted to hear.

"N-n-nothing?" Not the best response he could have given, Merlin mentally slapped himself "Erm, you have," the sorcerer glanced at the sky through the window "had training, the King is expecting you an hour after you were meant to have finished, which was about an hour ago...." Merlin trailed off pathetically at the look Arthur was giving him, only slightly thankful of having completed the sentence.

"Well, since he's waited this long already-"

_*Knock knock*_

"Prince Arthur," The door opened "The king requires your presence."

Merlin briefly wondered at the professionalism of the messenger, he had walked in on his prince pressing his manservant into a stone wall, which, judging by the expression on the knight's face behind him, had looked rather.... inappropriate.

"Very well," stated Arthur calmly "This isn't finished." He added to Merlin and all semblance of calm was gone.

"Work for Gaius until I return." Just like that the princely persona returned, the messenger looked rather proud of Arthur and smirked, though not unkindly, at the gobsmacked expression on Merlin's face.

'It wasn't all that kind, either.' Merlin grumbled mentally after the door had closed.

'Stupid, arrogant, all-important Ty, erm, tim, no, erm, well, thinks he's all that.' Merlin stuttered through the name, trying to make his words seem true to himself, after all Tullus _was_ 'all that' amongst the servants. Well mannered, to an extent, humble, smart and confident. He is nearly as good at charming the cook as Merlin and personal servant to the king no less, though, only for the scholarly things. I mean, why would a king want to personally pen his letters or research his interests and tasks when there are perfectly good servants?

Merlin opened the door and started retracing his steps to the physicians quarters, he remembered when his admiration for Tullus had been that only in a false name, he had, in reality had a rather big crush on Tullus when he first came up from Ealdor. The cook had known; Merlin was sure she had kept him waiting or arguing longer than usual some days just to see him stutter and blush once Tullus arrived for his own breakfast.

Unfortunately, by the time Merlin arrived at Gaius' door (passing by a certain King's assistant who glanced more than once at Merlin's neck) he had gone from reminiscing crushes to fantasizing about vaguely familiar seductresses.

Merlin walked absentmindedly into the workshop and looked around unseeingly before leaning against the wall. From early afternoon it was already nearing evening when a panicked Arthur heard from Gaius he had seen neither hide nor hair of Merlin all day.

The sky was tinged orange and pink when the King's physician told Arthur about the seductress minus their preference for magic folk.

The sky was a blazing glory when Gwen came across a wandering Merlin whilst making her way back to the castle with an armful of flowers. They had a short but strangely detached conversation before he continued on his walk and she on hers.

The sky was fringed with black and blue tendrils of approaching night when Morgana paced in maddening worry about her missing friend.

The streets were full of pub pilgrims walking through the twilight when the manservant's loved ones gathered to pool their knowledge.

The street echoed with a horse's hooves when a royal prince rode out to his friends rescue.

The forest was calm and quiet when a pale blond beauty glided towards the one who bore her mark.

* * *

I noticed I used a -oOo- page break in this chap, I completely forget about them (hence only using it once) it'll probably not reappear in this fic again unless I try really hard and inculded lots of POV changes (sorry, only just saw that now when I was scrolling down to write this)

Okay, one final edit/look-through....

And done. (I uploaded this chapter before I saved the final edited version so I just re-did all the changes. I really can be such an idiot, hopefully it will wear off before tommorow's English lit exam)

Please review and wish me luck, maybe I'll not mention exams again if I feel happy enough (heehee blackmail).

Can't wait until next week's Doctor Who. Right, enough putting people off reading your fics, the rambling is over, congrats if you read this far, right here's the plan.

You REVIEW and I REVISE.


	3. The Maker of Marks

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

I'm so tired of doing Disclaimer's, especially now that i don't even try and make them witty anymore. :( Anyway, looky, chapter 3!

Yay! For half term, maybe I can use the time to write MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER, wow. Yh, that was pretty sad, anyway, I'll leave you to read now.

* * *

Chapter 3

Merlin walked nonchalantly through the streets and market stalls of Camelot. The great town was lit by the glow of sunrise. So confident was he that he didn't even think to take out the guards who always stood before the castle's courtyard. Luckily for the dark haired man they were not there. The knights who were meant to relieve the suspiciously absent ones had not shown up (being part of the crowd who had visited the public house last night and passed out on the floor).

Merlin felt as though the whole world was sparklingly clear like the lake which he had passed by last night. After entering the castle Merlin was more careful and looked stealthily around corners before turning them in fear of guards or irate friends. We all know Merlin though and as he rounded the next turn and glimpsed a dark figure he spun and tripped over his own feet.

He banged his shin on the stone wall before falling in some kind of ungraceful pirouette which resulted in various aches and pains, the least of which were not his tailbone or other nearby areas.

As the figure which had so startled him rushed to his aid an old dusty tapestry hung on the wall of the corridor he had witnessed Merlin coming from collapsed right on top of said trippee.

"Ahh~!" Came a muffled sound of protest from beneath the heavy fabric.

Frantic hands worked at heaving it off the hidden sorcerer and a certain handsome face came into view along with the sudden absence of impromptu tapestry tent. _Tullus._

"Oh, Tullus," _Articulate much _"Erm, thanks."

"No problem, Merlin." Tullus smiled.

_He knows my name! Oh, wow, he has noticed me after all. Wait, Merlin, stop being such an idiot of course he knows your name. You are, afterall, manservant to the amazingly gorgeous king-to-be._

_Wait 'amazingly gorgeous'? - must be Arthur's narcissism getting to me._

Merlin looked up at Tullus who was looking at him questioningly. Merlin struggled to call up what Tullus had get asked him but ended up with "Wa –waht?"

Yes, not even a proper word, fortunately it sounded near enough to one.

"I said 'why are you walking around the castle so early?'."

"Erm, fresh air?"

Tullus laughed light heartedly; he got up and Merlin suddenly remembered how hard and cold the floor really was an attempted to haul himself up using the wall and the offered hand, but it hurt so damn _much_.

The King's servant frowned, "I was going to ask you to breakfast but maybe it would be better to get you to Gaius."

"No! Er, I mean, no thankyou, is there somewhere else?"

Tullus blushed, Merlin was now standing (near enough) but mostly leaning on the older man. Said older man could feel nearly every contour of Merlin's cool body pressed up against the side of his own "O-only my rooms."

Oblivious as always Merlin merely said "Well, let's go then."

It took a while to get to the rooms Tullus held next to the King's and almost as long to get Merlin laying as comfortably as possible on the large bed.

"Where does it hurt most?" Tullus said walking to the far side of the room.

He returned holding a box which turned out to hold bandages, cloths and a container of salve for cuts, he filled a basin from the full bucket by the door and set it down by Merlin.

Merlin dictated and Tullus lay cool damp cloths, wrapped bandages and applied salve as necessary. He did each task silently and with amazing dexterity and gentleness. When Merlin gestured with his arm to draw attention to the large bruise forming there Tullus caught sight of several marks on Merlin long, not-so-unblemished pillar of a neck.

They were bite marks.

_Love_ bites.

_Love._

Tullus briefly wondered about orchestrating a conversation which might possibly lead towards this sure-to-be highly suspicious **maker of marks**. Briefly because an irate amazingly gorgeous king-to-be burst into the room in a manner befitting his status. Tullus was proud, even Uther hadn't done that before.

The prince made an equally impressive exit. Despite a certain injured manservant trailing or, rather, being dragged behind. Arthur continued to drag his manservant in this manner until he had reached his rooms. Then he threw him onto the bed.

'_If not for the knights I would have done this sooner.' _Arthur thought before snatching at the hem of Merlin's unbelted tunic.

Merlin flushed bright red but didn't move except to close his eyes as he felt the rough fabric travel upwards, and then stop.

"Hah!"

Merlin opened his eyes at Arthur's noise of triumph, he squinted down at his master who was in turn squinting down at Merlin belly.

"Oh! Erm, that's nothing sire."

And suddenly Arthur's light hearted mood was gone.

"Nothing!" Arthur's face reddened.

'_It's so much cuter with embarrassment than anger,' _Merlin thought _'Though this is still nice...'_

_Arthur was still lying on top of the raven-haired servant._

"You call physical proof that a seductress is after your virgin body 'Nothing'!"

_How does he know ..._

"Your virtue, Merlin! And then you're going to be horribly devoured-"

"Are you even listening to me!"

Taking in Merlin's expression of absolute horror and fear Arthur leant in close to hear Merlin's murmuring.

"What?"

"How do you KNOW?"

"Oh, Gaius told us, you know last night when you ran away. That was stupid, as well! Especially when she wants you so much..."

'_US! As in plural!'_

"W-wants me so much?"

_And he told ME to be careful! He told them about my Magic underlined it and strung fairy lights all over it! I wonder if Uther's going to burst in now, why not have an execution party while you're at it!_

"Yeah, Gaius said she's been vigorous in _**pursuing **_you, he's not sure why, he thinks there just must be something about you that's particularly attractive to them."

"Oh God, I love that man." _I'm sorry I knew you would never betray me Gaius, even accidentally, I owe you big!_

"What man!"

_Oops, was that out loud?_ _Cue subject change._

"Wait, is that what the dream was about? There's a what was it? Seductress? After me, erm, 'vigorously pursuing' me?"

"You didn't know?"

_Nice save, Merlin_

_

* * *

_

Okay, I probably could have finished that a bit better but my aim is for 2 and a bit pages in word but this chap was 3 pages before I realised so I stopped... it sounds so bad when I say it like that, I could have picked worse places to stop though, right?

Anyway, review please, sorry for the day-long delay, by the way, my sis was on da comp all yesterday. The next chap will be on time! Or even early, I'll just get back to writing it, then.

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. Pratishness

Disclaimer

: I do not own Merlin or the song Love Like Winter by AFI

I finally solved the issue with boring disclaimers (well the boring side for me) I copied and pasted this from chap 1 :P

Anyway just wanna thank my 2 reviewers! Make it regular please! I cry happy tears when I see a review alert. Thanks for all the subscribers and faves too but reviewers are my number one, except for Peter, my cactus who I've had for about 4 years and decided to name on a whim a few hours ago :D

PP: Actually his name is Chiaki from GWLTT

She always does that, she nicknamed Quasimodo to Quazzi! NOoOoOoOoOoo... His name is gorgeous so don't change it.

Anyway: To asldjf, Please tell me what is confusing you so that _I can try and help! _I've been feeling a little (alot) bad about that :( Anyway. Look, it's a day early because the last one was a day late(I wrote most of it (over 2 pages=80%ish) today!

* * *

Chapter 4

Merlin collapsed onto his bed, he was sure there was going to be no seductress hunting tonight, he was just too tired.

It was early afternoon and Merlin hadn't sat down once, barring when Arthur had caused him to fall straight onto his tail bone during an impromptu 'training session'. He had been kept busy all day, Merlin thought Arthur was trying to make sure he couldn't escape and go after his marker, he seemed pretty serious if the red mark still on Merlin's cheek was anything to go by.

He had been slapped back to attention every time he had been anything but eagerly attentive during his detailed briefing, _haha brief._

Merlin sighed, he had been up all night with the blond beauty, the memories of this encounter were vague but for the emotions and spikes of pleasure which could have been illusion.

_Might have been illusion._

The thought was lost when he once again began to ponder on the crystal clear memories of the dream.

-oOo-

Arthur ran up the stairs, Merlin was only meant to be fetching a neckerchief for that absurdly long neck of his covered in those horrid marks that _Arthur hadn't made_.

He dashed past Gaius and abruptly stopped in the doorway of the tower room. Merlin lay on top of the crumpled sheets of his bed; one hand lay on his neck, each finger resting on a separate bruise. The other was on part of the expanse of bare flesh where his tunic had ridden up, or been pushed out of the way. The fingers of his right hand were stroking the still vivid red marks, gently up and down.

"Ngh... Nim..."

Merlin's face was flushed and his mouth was open. His breath came in little gasps until Arthur firmly clasped his hand over it.

Merlin's face reddened further and the colour began to spread down towards his neck and collar bones.

"Sire-"

"Gaius," Arthur nodded politely towards the guardian of the man he was suffocating. "Ahh." he said, releasing his hold when he turned back and noticed the bulging eyes of his manservant.

_They really were __**very **__b__lue._

"You're awake now," Arthur stated, wiping his hand on Merlin's tunic because said male had spluttered all over it. "Come on, we're going hunting, remember your neckerchief, in fact, bring a spare."

The royal prince left the room.

"Gaius, what just happened?" This response came 3 minutes after the blonde's departure. Not because of a dumbfounded hesitation, no, Merlin had simply spent that long panting and stocking up on oxygen enough to speak.

"Perhaps you had better ask him yourself," Gaius scrutinised his ward with disapproval on his face.

_Yes, finally! An ally who has witnessed the pratishness of this so called King to be. I hope two sides of the same coin means opposites because I really hope I'm not such a prat, or so lacking in intelligence._

"Oh, Merlin, whilst you make your way down there, at least **try **not to doom yourself to certain death."

He dropped his eyes to Merlin's still-exposed midriff and then fixed his gaze on his face; his eyes seemed to reflect the silvery starry dragon in their depths.

_Okay...maybe not an ally; at least not to me anyway._

Merlin pouted and walked through the door, he felt something hit his back as he descended the stairs and looked back in shock.

Gaius just looked down and then walked past the troublesome man. Sheepishly Merlin picked up the two neckerchiefs from the floor where Gaius had thrown them (via his back) and proceeded to walk the rest of the way out of the Physician's quarters. The black haired servant was quite determined to maintain his pout until the stables where he was sure he would meet and successfully guilt trip a mean Arthur.

Instead he shrieked (considerably higher than many little girls) as he was caught in the eye line of said prince _right outside the door_.

-oOo-

Merlin had remained quiet whilst walking down all the stairs, making his way to the stables and preparing the horses. Arthur was growing impatient; he wondered vaguely why his was wasting such a rare moment as Merlin's **silence **in frustration and worry instead of peace or possibly joy.

Merlin didn't talk until they were (along with 5 knights) well into the forest, then he said quietly (though he wanted to scream) "What was that for!"

Arthur briefly contemplated the lack of a question mark then, though he knew what Merlin was inquired into, proceeded to ask "What?" or rather "What was what for, you idiot?"

Merlin growled but didn't say anything, it was time to dismount and one of the knights was looking at him oddly. Merlin squinted, he didn't look familiar.

He nudged the back in front of him. Arthur didn't turn.

*poke poke*

Merlin's eyebrows drew together and he frowned.

*pat pat*

Merlin's hand rose for another touch on his master's back, he slowed, apprehensively remembering the knights tailing-

"OOW! You worthless oaf!" Came a manly cry which was definitely not Merlin.

"Didn't you even think that I was ignoring you because we are hunting prey that is scared away by noise and _talking _both ofwhich you are well known for?" Arthur hissed under his breath at Merlin despite the fact that his earlier exclamation had definitely cleared the area.

"And then, as if the poking and patting wasn't enough, you decide to fall on me! What better way to just grab my wholehearted attention! Well? Out with it, what did you want to say?"

Arthur's face was bright red and his voice dangerously lowered; not his usual style but his hunter's skills betrayed him at the best of times.

Merlin just shook his head. He had slowly crawled off his landing cushion and was still knelt on the floor not making eye contact with the angered man. Arthur stood over him in the ultimate authority and power.

_This position could very well be used for other things, too._

Merlin tried not to blush, he hadn't been able to suppress that thought, along with many others, and now they were all running like a frenzied crowd round his mind where before you would have seen a gentle stroll with gentlemen and ladies complete with pink parasols, prams and all.

The wizard put his hands on the damp ground in front of him and pushed to stand up, he paused still crouching and absentmindedly took stock of the knights filing past him. The ground was damp? But there was also the crunch of dry leaves, not to mention the dead branch complete with leaves still glowing orange with autumn. This wasn't right.

Merlin turned his hands over and gasped out loud, beneath the sprinkling of dust and dry earth, a small dead flower head, an ant, a fly and some unidentifiable (and probably unsavoury) substance, red was smeared in contrast to the slightly roughened but pale flawless skin.

It was a bright living liquid red.

"Arthur...-"

"Merlin, hurry up!"

* * *

You don't understand how much I want a review! Just one, even a flame. It shows people are actually gettin a reaction from reading this. Even if you say 'I wasted precious seconds reading your crappy first paragraph I will probably still say "YES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" (at least until I read the actual review). All you who read this who have written before (that's everyone who's been in formal education) knows how much feedback is absolutely necessary. Anyway, thanks for reading c ya nxt week (unless I do another oneshot a bit sooner).

Goodnight! (Not really, it's only 6 o' clock, however, I **did **pull a all-nighter so *yawn* maybe I _will _be going. In an hour or so after waiting for my first story-related alerts to arrive in my inbox.)


	5. Thirsty Desert People

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, blah blah. Oh, i do own Sirs Erec and Bedivere though! Yay, I own something. By the way, i forgot to say, last chap there was a reference to one of my sis' fave mangas by Clamp, I don't think anyone noticed because it wasn't mentioned in a review. It was *poke poke* *pat pat* (I'll say where from at the bottom in case you don't want to know)

Sorry this is out lateish, I usually try and get it published before Doctor Who comes on but oh dear, missed it, fantastic espisode this week by the way. Amazing. Love to Matt Smith (and David Tennant, let's not leave him out) x

* * *

Chapter 5

Merlin sat a little further from the fire and the other knights than he usually would. He had, twenty minutes ago, retreated into the gloom clutching his piece of rabbit to his chest. He regretted it. The rabbit was long gone but still Merlin sulked... and nursed his red fingers.

He glared at Arthur's back.

Soon enough, though, he felt his gaze soften and to the casual observer it would have been a look of pure wonderment they witnessed.

Merlin was outright staring. His eyes were fixed on the way the glow of the fire was illuminating the strands of Arthur's hair as the breeze ruffled it. Said prince was trying to ignore the feeling of being watched but had to heed it when he noticed his knights had hushed their easy banter and were looking either between the oblivious manservant and himself or at one of the two. Their facial expressions ranged from acceptance to confusion to smugness and loss?

Arthur found none of them comforting.

Before turning to question, or shout at, his unrequited love he noticed something particularly disquieting. One of his men, the quiet one, was ogling Merlin like a piece of meat he craved. As if Merlin were water and he was a rich man who wanted to seize him and sell him expensively to thirsty desert-people.

Choosing not to speculate on the behaviour of the man, lest he produce any more awful similes, his highness turned to Merlin, an insult ready, resting on his tongue.

"Mer-"

Of course, by the time the blond had finished his internal monologue Merlin had long ago wandered from the shores of his crush; he was in deeper water.

_His servant would reproduce that literally if the trail of drool and the small puddle on the leaves in front of him were anything to go by. _

-oOo-

Merlin was in heaven. If hell was fire and ice was its opposite then surely this could be heaven.

Merlin quietened the thoughts that said _that would mean I'm dead _and _this is just a dream world _and _SEDUCTRESS! _and regarded the ice sculptures. They had changed, not for better or worse, they just seemed different, more jagged. Merlin felt as though they had adjusted to suit the tastes of another.

-oOo-

"_Ah!" Merlin panted heavily, his eyes lidded. His whole body was burning. He could no longer hold his own weight but he didn't need to._

_All he could see was wavy blond hair half covered with a cloak of deepest black, it made the pale hair shine like the moonlight illuminating the scene. He could feel slender hands resting on his hips, the pinkie of each lightly, teasingly, touching his skin under the waistband of his trousers. _

_He leant further back into the supporting warmth behind him. There was a man; dark hair and eyes, handsome and with an enticing mysterious air, he whispered promises into Merlin's neck between kisses which made him shiver. The man's large hands roamed his body._

_Amidst the spiralling pleasure Merlin sought names for these people he loved so much._

_But the burning... "Nnh..."_

_It erased all coherent thought. His left hip was ablaze, and then..._

"Merlin!"

-oOo-

Arthur watched his manservant jolt into awareness. The drool which had been hanging by a thread broke off and dropped to be lost amongst the forest debris. The vacant, misted eyes cleared and widened in shock and realisation.

"It happened again, t-the seductress!" Merlin's cheeks were still flushed with the last vestiges of pleasure and his hand flew to the folds of his tunic.

Arthur opened his mouth in warning, wary of their company.

Merlin's eye glinted and his hand detoured.

"Merlin!" Arthur wasn't sure whether to be sheepish or annoyed at this point, but wasn't anger always a safe bet? "Tell the whole bloody world!"

"That's not what's bloody here."

Merlin did have a sensible thing to say following the big reveal of Arthur's no-longer-a-secret wound, however, when it came to arguments with the man his mouth ran on autopilot.

"You listen h-"

"No! You listen-"

"With all due respect, sire," one brave knight suddenly interrupted "you really do need that dealing with. Sorry, sir."

Merlin went to his pack to dig out the necessary resources; he could hear the knights talking to the moody invalid who was refusing to respond.

"But when did this happen, how long have you been walking injured?"

It was clearly a rhetorical question, the asker obviously having heeded Arthur's silent protest; Merlin chose to answer.

"Since I fell on him, I saw blood on the ground; he wouldn't stop." Merlin gave up his search and dragged over the whole bag.

"But that was,"

"Right at the start, yeah, I know, _prat._" The last part was for Arthur's ears only as his friend knelt next to him.

"Right then! Let's get started!"Merlin grinned as he began to search once again for the medical supplies. Arthur's mouth opened but all that came out was a whoosh of air as the knight who had been talking with Merlin forced his prince into a laying position.

"Sorry, sir. It's just easier to treat you this way." Arthur continued to gasp.

Merlin liked this knight more and more.

-oOo-

"Shut up!" Merlin grinned, the blond had finally snapped.

Merlin had decided to empty the bag in order to find the missing bandages and in an attempt to infuriate the injured party had proceeded to pull each item out, hold it up whilst declaring its name in a cheerful voice (ranging in pitch item to item) then carefully laying it down in a neat row. Stop and repeat.

Merlin stopped. He had enjoyed the glare and hidden smiles resulting from his show but he'd found the missing item now.

"Ah! They were in the pocket, Gaius told me to put them there so I wouldn't lose them..."

"Idiot."

Merlin smiled as he tipped antiseptic over Arthur's wound after the knight's had cleaned it with water. If Arthur was insulting him or barely tolerating Merlin's annoyances then he wasn't wincing in pain, which was what prompted all Merlin's actions since the injury really. It was, however, slightly worrying that the highly trained knights hadn't noticed the condition of the future ruler. Never mind, they had plenty of time to practise.

Merlin's new knight friend, Sir Bedivere, had taken the first watch. Most of the others had started preparing for sleep, or were already done. The new one sorted his things out but instead of sleeping started to approach the stand-in nurse and his patient.

"Ouch, Merlin. Can you do anything right?"

"Arthur," Said Merlin, ignoring the prince "Who's that guy? I haven't seen him before."

_Actually, now I'm looking at him again he seems familiar, vaguely, yet I'm sure I haven't seen him before..._

Between gasps of pain Arthur managed to splutter out his identity as well as curse Merlin who had proceeded to unknowingly torture him.

"Too _tight_!" Arthur wheezed out.

Merlin mumbled his apologies as he came out of his musings on-

"Can I be of any assistance?"

"Sir Erec."

"You know of me?" The knight smiled, his dark eyes twinkled with some unknown emotion.

"Very little." Merlin felt strangely drawn to the man, but something also warned him to be wary, that something was speaking in his mother's voice. He thought that strange, usually warnings came in Gaius' voice, oh well.

"Well, I hope it was all good regardless. If I cannot help at least let me keep you company, after all our prince will need to sleep soon as a result of his stab wound, if you're planning to stay up I'd be happy to aswell."

"Ah, well, I think... okay." The sorcerer smiled shyly.

Arthur was sending them both death glares from his position on the floor between them. They didn't notice. Just as well really, the usually intense deadliness was seriously dampened by his falling asleep, must be the pain meds...

Wait! I didn't take-

and then sleep claimed him.

-oOo-

Arthur drifted somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. He noticed an absence of something and upon hearing a sound realised what it was.

Merlin's laughter.

Not that he missed the annoyance or anything, he was just used to him. Yep that was it.

-oOo-

Merlin giggled again, Erec had so many funny stories, he got up to as much as himself and Will had managed even without the aid of magic.

His laugh quietened down, he watched as Erec continued. His dark eyes were squinty and glinted in obvious mirth, the heavy warmth of his hand pressed down on Merlin's thigh.

He wasn't sure how long it had rested there, neither did he care.

He was getting a little tired now and Arthur did seem to be alright.

"Merlin, you look a little tired, go to sleep if you want, I'll watch Arthur for you."

_Thanks, Erec_

"No problem, Merlin."

-oOo-

Arthur eyes narrowed. Why had the newbie answered Merlin's silence?

He scowled as Merlin slumped into the knight's waiting arms which promptly tightened in an embrace around the slender man. Erec smiled predatory at the blank face then smirked at Arthur as if he knew of his waking. Arthur mentally cursed as sleep overcame him again and Merlin's face took on that dangerous expression. The one that meant a seductress had invaded his thoughts. Erec's smile widened as his eyes slid closed.

His arms tightened around the young warlock.

* * *

The manga earlier mentioned is Tsubasa Resovoir Chronicles, I haven't read it or seen it but that scene is funny even if you don't know the plot.

I have the feeling this chap was a little substandard... and strangely poetical at the beggining, i don't even have an excuse either. Like reading Oscar Wilde. Maybe all this is just me anyway, well sorry.

Anyway please review! Or I'm poke you mercilessly (and virtually)! Or cyberloly, or something...

Anyway, this is the most reviews i've ever had! I love all you guys so much (as I've already said in the replies) I can never say it enough! Thank you.


	6. Forced Democracy

Disclaimer: I don't own merlin and all that crap.

I am seriously kicking myself, I didn't write this chapter until TODAY!

Less than an hour and a half before Doctor Who came on whilst I was exhausted and in the middle of baby-sitting my troublesome and strangely occasionally violent young cousin I thought, well, actually said "Oh, crap!" My sister was like "What?" Then it was an extra lifetime before i subdued my cuz and his bro and then da comp was being dead! And task manager was all "Not responding" and I was pretty close to crying (but spider solitaire calmed me down - until I lost, seriously, no moves left!)

Please read it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Merlin grinned.

They were heading back to Camelot earlier than planned, hell, earlier than ever before.

Arthur had planned a two day trip, it was rarely done but the prince had felt it was worth it to "be able to keep an eye on your idiotic seductress-marked arse."

That was before Merlin pointed out his lacking observational skills and clearly stated that the mark was located elsewhere. The sorcerer went on to suggest Arthur brush up on this and other skills such as "how not to be a prat" before he inherited the throne.

Then Merlin had got a face full of dust and a view of the backend of Arthur's now mounted and trotting horse.

He didn't mind though. Arthur was riding next to and slightly in front of his walking manservant who could, of consequence, hear clearly certain mutterings spewing from the man beside him.

Words such as 'stupid', 'pointy', 'stick', 'Merlin', 'seductress' and funnily enough 'Tullus' and 'overly-friendly-back-stabbing-knights' came often and with certain emphasis.

Merlin grinned and looked over to Sir Bedivere who amusedly raised an eyebrow. He then glanced at Erec _Wow, I'm on first name terms with a knight! _Who was frowning at Bedivere's back before he caught sight of Merlin and beamed, well, as close as he would get to beaming anyway.

"Do you need something?" he inquired, beginning to take off the sorcerer's bag.

"No," said Merlin" but are you sure I shouldn't carry it."

"Yes, I am sure." It was obvious to everyone that Erec was rather fed up of explaining himself and in preparation had begun to use increasingly shorter responses.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." The knight walked out of the loose formation to stand nearer Merlin, he was sure Arthur wouldn't notice a thing at this point.

Merlin blushed, remembering the the mornings transitions, first an orchestrated dream where strong arms surrounded him, supporting him. Then came a slow, barely noticed awakening where the pale hair and white snow dimmed to the black behind his eyes but the firm, gentle hold persisted. Then the uncomfortable feeling you get from sleeping in all your clothes and the realisation that he was lying down, hadn't he just been standing? On crisp snow at that.

Soon enough the bright light was registered, a smug voice, quiet but close by and Merlin opened his eyes to a silhouette. Amongst the other feelings the black-haired servant felt was a certain thankfulness that he had opened his eyes just at Sir Erec blocked the light.

This particular feeling was rather insignificant even if it wasn't in light of a flurry of other, stronger ones. It was, however, rather less embarrassing to focus on. Especially as some of these feelings arouse from the dream he had been enjoying.

The enjoyment that had been rather effectively prolonged by Sir Erec's presence and touch which lead to more unfortunate blush-inducing thoughts such as _I wonder if all my mornings would be this nice if I woke up to him in my bed._

A touch to his arm snapped him out of his thoughts. "Oh, erm, Sir Er- I mean Erec, what is it?"

Said man chuckled and motioned towards Arthur who was glaring at Erec's hand which had migrated from just above Merlin's elbow to hold his wrist.

Merlin stuttered and blushed when he noticed and pulled out his grasp to await orders.

"Fetch water."

"Oka- wait, what?"

"Fetch water, Merlin."

"But, we have loads!"

Arthur just glared at the servant until he, for once, backed down with no further argument. He waited for him to walk away and disappear through the trees before turning to address his men.

Merlin returned sheepishly, having walked all the way to a find a stream before realising he hadn't collected a container. He stood on the path looking curiously at the knights. They seemed rather subdued, chastised almost, slightly sheepish and vaguely uncomfortable. Some of them even squirmed. He walked to an empty container which lay on its side, he was sure it had been full when they left but never mind, he must be mistaken.

Merlin turned, his hands now full, back towards the forest and the hidden stream, if he noticed a rather more-smug-than-usual expression on his masters face an outsider couldn't have caught a reaction.

-oOo-

Arthur smirked, guiding his horse closer towards the gates to Camelot. His gut twinged, damn stick!

Arthur grimaced and mentally cursed, it was only a tiny little injury caused by a stick of all things and they were going back early, dammit! _When did this turn into a democracy._

Well, soon enough they were all going to see how non-affected he was. Even the stupid nurse/manservant. Arthur wondered every day if the 'man' part should even be there any more. Well he didn't really but he needed to brush up his quick retorts so that he could win a greater proportion of his verbal spars with Merlin, it was funny but unsporting to use rank.

Arthur stopped and turned his horse without warning close to the edge of the forest but out of earshot of the knights guarding the entrance.

He nodded, quite pleased that everyone had stopped in time and in near enough unison, except Merlin, he would ignore it for now. He would also ignore the way the newbie's hand flew to tug him back and how he didn't let go afterwards.

He would ignore how he could feel his eyes narrowing anyway and that even with the sudden tunnel vision like focus on the entwined hands he could sense the other knights, especially Bedivere glancing between his new and old friend with a look of concern.

Then Arthur let it go. He was the best swordsman in Camelot, crown prince and a disciplined level headed honorary council member after all.

The knights relaxed.

Then tensed.

Merlin gasped. _A training session! Now! One-on-one against Arthur!_

Then he noticed the triumphant gaze sent his way and scowled.

"Prat!"

Several knights turned in shock. Then in fright at the blond.

"Idiot." He drawled calmly, he looked amusedly at the man in front of him, three hands clasped over his mouth and the entirety of his large ears and his visible face flushed bright red, his blue eyes wide.

Wait, three hands?

Then Arthur almost burst out laughing. Sir Erec looked rather disgruntled and just a little in pain as his left hand was crushed in Merlin's grip.

"Come on."

Arthur turned, suddenly rather excited, this _would _be fun.

-oOo-

Merlin watched the horse get further away from him for the second time in two days. He did register that the knights stayed with him though, that was nice.

"-on now Merlin, come on, I do believe Sir Erec would be awfully grateful if you released him."

He felt gentle hands at his own, lifting them from his face and revealing that, yes, the rest of his face indeed matched the red hue of his ears.

The warm, calloused hands separated and unclenched his own, he felt a quick sliding motion and registered a sudden absence and identified it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realise, I mean I, er-"

"It's okay, Merlin."

It was Bedivere, who had set himself to rubbing Merlin's hands between his own who answered.

"Or, at least it ought to be, anyone would forgive you anything after what you said to Arthur."

The Knight's snickered and they resumed their walk to Camelot. Merlin felt rather relaxed, he could almost feel this was a simple walk amongst friends.

-oOo-

"Oh!" Merlin winced in sympathy as a second knight fell under the harsh blows dealt by the golden haired whirlwind in the training grounds. As he limped over Merlin handed him a goblet of watered wine. It was supposed to be just water but Merlin thought they deserved better, and anyway, what Arthur didn't know couldn't hurt him.

_Or, more accurately, me._

"Thanks, Merlin."

"No problem, sir."

"Just Gawain, please. Anyway, do ever get tired of this?"

"What?"

"Well, you know, serving people."

Merlin shrugged "It's my job, or rather just deserts - I mean, honour and privilege, of course." He quickly amended when he remembered who he was talking to.

"It's okay, speak freely, we're your friends," the knight smiled "Are you referring to how this is your reward from the king for saving Arthur."

"Yeah, but it okay, Gawain." Merlin paused then smiled at the name "Do you ever get tired of this? You know, the saving people thing?"

He chuckled "Well, it's my j- Merlin?"

"Ahh, I'm okay, maybe a stitch or something."

Merlin brushed off the sudden burning, he knew what it was, it was familiar although still new and usually confined to dreams or their aftermath.

All the knights who weren't fighting gathered around to express concern.

"Are you sure we shouldn't fetch the physician?" "Make sure he checks you when you take Arthur." "Please sit down." "Don't strain yourself." "Are you okay!"

He blushed at the attention and not one of them didn't find it cute in one way or another.

"I'm fine, _really_." He emphasised when he was pushed into a sitting position and presented with an expensive-looking goblet filled with the same jug he had just been serving.

-oOo-

Arthur looked up from his sword which was held where the throat of his latest victim had been seconds before the man's hurried departure. No one had come but he knew he hadn't fought them all yet.

His mouth was opened to call another knight forward but the sound died in his throat when he caught sight of them.

Merlin. Laughing. Seated in the midst of most of his knights, a silver goblet clutched in his hand, it was in danger of spilling. One of the knights moved his hand from Merlin's shoulder to take it from him. They all laughed when Merlin, surprised, knocked the cup and its contents emptied all over Gawain who mock glared whilst everyone else near collapsed at the apologies and promises which tripped over themselves to escape the pale man.

"MERLIN!"

* * *

It's extra long but whether that's a benefit or not I don't know, also I didn't like my old (about 15mins old) ending so I deleted it, unfortunately this means I don't have a relevent made up word for my chapter name. I feel so stupid, sorry, i know there are some bad patches in that chapter, some bits over explained and some bits needing explanation. It has no editing and I also forgot the spell/grammer check. Bare with me, I am so so so sorry, you wouldn't even believe it.

On the plus side I got an A in my English Literature Mock Exam.

Review (I'm not begging for those this week, just forgiveness)


	7. Flirtatiousnessness

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Sorry this update is a whole week late! I was so busy, I won't overload you guys with excuses, hopefully similar to this will happen in future, I'm pretty certain it shouldn't. I feel bad, I had actually finished this by mid week but I didn't get barely any computer access and only managed to type half of it up. But, here we go, it's done now. (And I watched Doctor Who!) I was too busy to watch it on tv last week :( Amazing! Can't wait until xmas! :D

Hope you like this chapter, I do!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Flirtatiousnessness!" _I mean, I knew he was ridiculous but come on! _

Merlin muttered under his breath whilst making his slow way to Gaius' rooms."I mean what did I even do?" Arthur had subjected his manservant to a rather long speech, most of which Merlin couldn't understand, the rest of which was nonsensical and ludicrous.

_Since when was talking to the knights _'luring them in with your come-hither expression'.

"That stupid, stupid, stupid, idiotic, full-time prattish man!"

"Has someone upset you, Merlin?"

Tullus fell into step beside him.

"Oh, no, it's okay, really."

"Well, where are you going? I'll walk you there."

"Fine."

_Still, at least I'm now on first name basis with all the knights and Tullus. _

"I'm going to see Gaius on behalf of Arthur, he injured himself whilst we were out hu- W-what's going on!"

A troop of knights stomped through the stone corridor; they were travelling in the same direction as Merlin and quickly overtook him and Tullus.

The knights were panting and sweat shone on their brows. They were all still in full armour, minus their helmets, and walked in a crocodile line. Sir Erec detached himself from the group, grabbed Merlin's hand and tugged him forward to walk ahead of the group.

"Its Arthur's wound. He just fell, in the middle of our 'training', there's blood leaking through his tunic."

Merlin turned back and noted the prince was limp, the knights carrying him so it was as if he lay on a stretcher of arms. His golden head lolled until Bedivere drew it up and supported it against his stomach.

"Arthur!"

"Mmmm... Mer-"

"Y-yes sire, you'll be okay, didn't I tell you to see Gaius straight away? You absolute prat!~Ahh!"

Merlin felt a push and stumbled into Sir Erec's grip, the arms tightened around him until he found his footing but then merely loosened instead of releasing him. Merlin blushed.

He turned to find the source of a chuckle and met the eyes of Tullus.

"Well," he paused to attempt to stifle his giggles "we can't have you becoming too closely acquainted with another one of the tapestries, can we?" His thumb indicated the carpet-adorned wall Merlin had nearly walked into.

When Merlin looked back from behind them he caught Tullus wearing an expression frighteningly different to his flattering carefree laugh. Merlin shivered despite the warmth feeling sorry for whoever the icy glare was directed at.

_Wait, warmth? _Merlin started at shuddering against the arms encircling him, his face was cold and he was glad of his neckerchief in the cool castle air. He turned to ask Erec to release him and wondered at the satisfied smirk being sent over his shoulder, it was aimed somewhere in the direction of Tullus. Mmmm... strange.

The sorcerer shrugged it off, as well as Sir Erec's hold, to walk faster and open the physician's door ahead of the party.

"You knew where we were-?"

"It wasn't difficult to work out the destination with that big a clue." He said, gesturing at the unconscious heap of princely blondness.

They lay the aforementioned heap on a bench, foregoing the loaded worktable. Gaius descended the stairs clutching at a tome which looked far too heavy for carrying and impossible to move with.

"Well then," he started, ordering the table cleared, water fetched whilst himself leaning over to undo Arthur's sword belt. "What happened this time?"

Merlin proceeded to recount the tale of Arthur's injury by stray stick (leaving Bedivere to clear the table alone); he did so with, in Merlin's opinion, unnecessary and unhelpful additions from the knights.

Their details and speculations regarded, almost exclusively, Merlin's possible distracting thought processes which lead to his fall. Gaius stopped them when the speculations became rather descriptive fantasies, the old man smirked; it was obvious the knights had worked out Merlin's not-very-well-hidden 'secret' crush on the crown prince.

-oOo-

Gaius had sent the knights on their way before sending Merlin herb collecting while he cleaned the wound; if it wasn't for the knight's being due for patrol he was sure several would have been keeping his ward company.

Arthur woke with a groan looking down at his still bar stomach.

Gaius pulled his chair next to Arthur's "Yes, infection." He confirmed the prince's thoughts handing him a mild-smelling concoction. He hid a smile when the inevitable coughs and splutters came in reaction to the disproportionate taste and handed over a goblet of water.

"That will just help suppress the symptoms, not cure the source. Your wound was caused by a blunt, knobbly, quite-possibly splintered stick infested with who knows what and then left to fester in favour of training."

Arthur ignored the glare sent his way.

"I'll have to make a stronger mix than usual for the poultice, Merlin got me the herbs; it should be ready by tomorrow mid-morning, assuming he didn't forget an ingredient or two."

Arthur was too weak and soggy-feeling to follow up with a mildly derogatory remark about his manservant.

The physician frowned at the shiny red inflammation around the puncture wound before laying down a dressing of herbs, he could at least be thankful that they provided the only green he could see. He bound the wound to keep the herbs in, aware that the injury's condition would have little change as a result to them. Hopefully, it would at least help to numb the area.

Gaius opened the door for some palace guards to enter, Uther wanted Arthur in his chambers rather than the physician's quarters and they were there to transport him. The older male proceeded to tell the prince he would be staying in Arthur's rooms as well to keep an eye on him and to make sure he takes the second dosage of potion to keep the worst of the symptoms at bay.

He added that the blond was not to wash it down with wine "no, not even if it's watered down."

The guards lay down their prince and exited. They didn't stop at the door.

_Well, at least I'm not being forcefully confined._

He looked over at Gaius chopping a suspicious looking root then adding it to the mess before going at it with his pestle and mortar.

_It's still not forced confinement unless he's armed._

The prince frowned and the moments before the sleeping drug slipped into his potion took effect found him longingly staring at the jug of wine on the table.

_He doesn't need weapons of metal with suspicious plants, laced drinks and... stuff._

Arthur's eloquence tended to suffer when he was sleepy.

-oOo-

Merlin lay on his bed, his high cheekbones were stained vermillion and his eyes flickered behind his lids.

He panted heavily, an active participant in the night's activities.

_Merlin lay on his back; the cold crisp snow a direct contrast to his flushed skin. The dark man was straddling Merlin but he held himself off him, his elbows resting in the white powder._

_When the man pulled away Merlin craned his neck to prolong the kiss. The man made an amused sound and indulged the wizard after pulling off the red fabric. The pale neck now exposed, the man kissed down it, marking him in a less permanent but more satisfying way that a seductress had the control for, well a real magick seductress anyway. There were some positively sinful women out there._

_The man smirked against the porcelain flesh, feeling trembles and tentative touches down sides and back._

_He bit into the skin then viciously sucked, doing his best to force a deep mark. Merlin's hands clenched in the fabric of the man's form-fitting top. He started to explore in earnest, the sorcerer's hands slipped under the cloth mapping the hard flat stomach, the toned chest. He brushed a nipple as he journeyed to the dark man's neck and feeling the suction intensify, pinched on._

_Merlin felt another bite, it was higher up, where his neckerchief wouldn't cover it. His toes curled at the pleasure '__**I want to know his name!**__' and then_

It was over.

Merlin's eyes blinked open as his body was in mid-writhe.

The door downstairs shut softly as Gaius and Arthur, the only other occupants of the chamber, exited, Merlin didn't notice, but someone did.

He slipped out of bed, wanting to touch himself, ground himself to reality, but reluctant to lose the feeling of the nameless dark man on his hands. He traced the bruises forming on his neck with the very tips of his fingers and walked down the stairs. He paused only to look at where a familiar square of red fabric lay on the floor then carried on.

Merlin walked past Gwen as if in a daze, not hearing her greeting, he pressed harder on the growing mark.

He wanted more.

-oOo-

Merlin rode hard into the forest, heading north. He didn't think why one of the royal horses was already missing. He didn't think about how he knew which way to travel or how he hadn't met any knight's on guard duty.

Merlin didn't notice that his route followed in a set of fresh horse prints, nor had he noticed the absence of the beautiful blond haired woman in his most recent dream.

He only knew the burn.

He only knew he wanted MORE.

* * *

Heya! Please review! Oooh, who's seen Chicago? Just wanted to ask, tell me what you think of it in a review (? out of ten rating?), also you might want to say something about this story, too. Just a thought ;)


	8. Road to Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Like Winter by AFI or erm anything else... oh yeah, Merlin. (I genuinly forgot what to write).

Sorry this chapter is loadz + a day late D: The day is because it was my grandmama's 69th birthday yesterday, whoop! Happy Birthday! But, yh, that's it. So sorry, but here's something, I was so scared because I didn't know what would happen when Merlin got to the seductress' lair, looks like I didn't have to worry afterall. Hope you think it's okay :)

Just remembered I don't even have a chapter name for this yet, hmmm. I don't know if I'll think of one, if this is still called 'Chapter 8' or similar in the drop down menu when you read it then suggestions are welcome, thanks.

The lovely _cocobeforechanel_ suggested the amazing chapter title that is now up 'Road to Destruction' I like it, dramatic isn't it? So thank you! Btw, you are all welcome to keep giving me suggestions if you want to, I'm always happy to hear from everyone/anyone! Remember to check out the poll on my profile, bye. x

* * *

Chapter 8

Arthur opened his eyes when he heard the bedroom door shut, done with feigning sleep.

Merlin was _gone._

Arthur had failed him, utterly and completely. He got himself injured and now his best friend, his first true friend, his first _love, _was riding willingly off to his destruction.

Arthur heaved his legs out of bed and stumbled to the wardrobe. His grabbed a tunic and looked down at his bandages before tugging the clothing on.

He had to go before Gaius came back and noticed he was missing; a castle-wide alert would do him no favours.

_Anything_ could be happening.

The prince; fully dressed and with a face that would stand no argument or question, pale and damp with sweat as it was, strode from his room. His eyes were cold and his mind blank, he walked right past the vial Gaius had left on his bedside table.

-oOo-

Gaius returned to Arthur's quarters half an hour later, he nodded to the guards that had returned to their station outside the door upon Arthur's falling asleep and carried on to his poultice. The physician dropped in Merlin's forgotten ingredient, rosemary, and ground it in. Then Gaius got the distinct feeling that something was missing, frowning down at the mixture on the desk before realising it was perfect the thought came that it was something missing from the _room. _

A mere glance was spared at the rumpled bed covers and the open wardrobe, plus a frown at the full pain and symptom reliving vial unmoved from its spot on the bedside table then Gaius was once again opening the door. The guards outside swallowed, looking down at the disapproving face.

-oOo-

Merlin was tireless in getting to his destination; he rode with a single tunnel-vision like focus. _Unfortunately the horse doesn't seem to grasp the importance of the mission._

Merlin got off the animal, its mane was lank and its body completely wet with perspiration. He scowled at it in rather a bad mood. The sorcerers hands were red and chafed from gripping the reins, all traces of the mysterious man's body, if there ever were any were now long gone.

The runaway servant set about removing the horses equipment; saddle, reins, bit and bags then left to fill a container with water, he was sensible enough not to try and walk the animal any farther. Merlin sat leaning against a large rock, his eyes were closed and he listened to the sounds of the horse slurping its drink in between heavy panting. He would have felt sorry if not for his frustration.

The wizard was repeatedly failing at trying to lose himself in another dream; he craved an embrace from the pale haired lady or the dark man. Impatient he stood, the horse spared him a weary glance, fearful of being ridden again so soon but Merlin strode straight past him. He picked up his water skin, took a long draught and tipped the rest into the horse's diminishing supply. The empty skin was tucked into the rope at his waist, the wind picked up, the leaves rustled and then, Merlin was gone.

-oOo-

Arthur strode into the stables, readying his own horse in favour of allowing a servant to do it. Time was of the essence. The prince knew that he had little of it before Gaius found out and prevented his leaving. He had stopped only for his sword; when the horse was ready he mounted and was at a gallop from inside the stable doors, he drove his mount past the surprised guards and onto the forest road.

Arthur found the fresh trail quickly and allowed his mind to wander, specifically to the second missing horse from the stables. She was quite fierce and therefore not often used, in contrast to the bad attitude she was a prize physically, fast with good stamina. Merlin would never have taken her, no, he must have taken Brom. Merlin liked Brom; the sorcerer said that the majestic horse had a better sense of humour than Arthur. Brom had been as good as Atalanta, the fierce one, in his time but was now getting on in years, Arthur thought he might have had a chance catching up if Merlin had worked him too hard, though, Merlin was hardly the type to disregard the comfort of anyone or thing.

The prince absentmindedly spurned on his own horse, Heracles, and hoped that whoever had left the second set of tracks next to those he was sure belonged to Merlin didn't get mixed up with them or the seductress.

-oOo-

"Come with me."

The knights trailed after Gaius to the throne room, they were scared about admitting to the king that they had let Arthur go but hoped whatever the physician had to say would steal the attention away from them. Soon enough they would regret those thoughts.

-oOo-

The weak autumn sun was directly above Merlin, he realised that though the morning and last evening, along with the accompanying dreams and frustrations were clear he had no recollection of the night. Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt towards the horse, his legs certainly felt as though he had ridden all night. _Poor Brom. _

Merlin jogged on, towards the forest on the other side of the large field he had come to, the oh-so-familiar burn had returned a few hours ago and encouraged him on towards his fate. Merlin didn't dislike the idea of destiny; anyway, this one seemed less work than keeping Arthur safe was.

It was the first time he had thought of the prince in over 24 hours.

-oOo-

"Right toward a creature of the old magick, sire, a seductress."

"Yes, but after that IDIOT MANSERVANT OF HIS!"

Gaius sighed mentally, barely holding back from rolling his eyes, the king just couldn't get off the Merlin part of things; his only son could be EATEN. He would have to stop telling Merlin that the king wasn't out to get him now that he knew the real state of things, Gaius didn't like to lie.

-oOo-

Arthur cursed. He had found Brom eating grass about ten metres away from the place Merlin's trail changed. There was only one set of hoof prints now, of course Arthur could also see Merlin's own path where it was clear he had chosen to walk but he wouldn't be able to pick it out if he were mounted. What should he do?

He could ride, it would be faster but if the stranger's path split from Merlin's then he'd lose precious time retracing his steps and getting his bearings. On foot he wouldn't lose the trail but it would take so much time...

The prince cursed again, he grabbed the reins of Merlin's horse, leaving his own in Brom's stead to rest and set off on foot with the proud horse following behind.

-oOo-

Gaius reread the new passage he had found, it didn't explicitly say but he was sure it referenced seductresses. The physician was worried; no one had killed or injured a real seductress before, or even a fake sorcerer-seductress, not whilst they were using the seductress' power anyway. Someone had however broken the spell before, according to this diary entry. Gaius read the relevant words on the yellowed parchment.

_And thus I realised she was not unknown to me. As she compelled me into her cave I called her by name and she was rattled. The mark I was branded with burned horridly on my thigh as she sunk me again to the summer field and placed her soft lips on mine. Her pale hand grasped mine and then I remembered again the familiar feeling and the person who caused it. Once again I breathed her name and found myself on a stone floor. She told me I had broken her power over me and that I could go as she had lost and I..._

Gaius stopped; unless Merlin was secretly married and had once rejected a magic mistress in favour of a non-magical noblewoman then the rest of the tale would be of no use. He couldn't get the information to Merlin and Uther had dismissed his unofficial advisor in favour of disciplining cowardly knights. No one could make it on time anyway.

The man suddenly looked alot older. His gaze locked on the vial he had moved from Arthur's room and on the bowl next to it containing the finished poultice. His head sunk down to his arms which rested on the table. He stayed like that for a very long time.

-oOo-

Arthur walked forward close to crying. His vision blurred but he continued to scan the grass in front of him, searching desperately and trying to remember when he had lost the trail and along with it his only way of finding Merlin.

-oOo-

At last! He could be with her! Merlin stumbled to the cave's opening; a small part of his brain likened the area to the place where the druids had camped. He passed the horse tethered outside, not noticing its presence, then paused near the gap to smooth his tunic suddenly self conscious. He ran a hand through his hair and then, following the call which made his mark flare and his heart beat hard against his chest he ran into the darkness.

-oOo-

The first tear fell from Arthur's watery eyes.

* * *

I was thinking I should get a beta for this story, I have no idea how it works but I could ask my sister, what do you guys think, I'd (and you) would benefit, yes? Yes? Don't dis my editing skillz! Lol, had too much cake, please review.

I don't really deserve it, but I want reviews! REVIEW PLEASE! ARGH!


	9. Willing Captive

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the song Love Like Winter by AFI

Look, I updated, I'm pretty sure no one has any faith in my update schduele anymore. Anyway, this is longer than usual by around 300-500 words, I'm pretty happy. Thank you, by the way, for the two reviews I got for the last chapter, I was hoping for some chapter 8 naming advice... it still doesn't have a name :c

Anyway, on with the fic, updated a couple hours early, yay.

Re-edited, grammer+spelling, should make more sense now.

* * *

Chapter 9

Merlin gasped, taking in the figure before him properly for the first time in months. Without the dream world and magic clouding his vision, without the icy scenery and the handsome man stealing his attention Merlin looked.

The pale blond, loosely curled hair, the pink lips, the intense eyes and the steady, self-assured stance, _"Morgause"_.

The witch in front of him merely turned dismissively back towards a large cauldron heated with lilac flames. She had paused long enough to meet Merlin's eyes, causing his mark to flare. The sorcerer was rather offended; _I could just leave if I wanted to. _But Merlin knew he didn't want to and why, he knew he'd be content no matter her treatment toward him as long as he was in her presence. Her hold was too strong, he almost scowled, but he was too far gone even for that.

-oOo-

"Come in," Gaius finally raised his head, blinking his eyes into awareness and focusing on his visitor. "Ah, Morgana."

"Gwen has told me about Merlin, I wasn't going to do anything because I know Arthur's gone b-but...-"

"You had a dream." Gaius finished for her. The seer nodded and gathered herself before continuing with her story.

-oOo-

It was getting dark so Arthur forced himself to set up camp, finding Merlin now would likely make things worse in his current state of fatigue. As he lowered himself to the ground after caring for the horse he winced. His wound was getting worse, even more dire was his ability to feel it, Arthur cursed again, noting he had done so a lot recently, he remembered clearly the medicine vial at his bedside and the physician's instructions.

A pale face with defined cheekbones replaced the memory, Arthur lay down and hoped Merlin was in this forest.

-oOo-

"It was, well not _blurry _exactly, just like I was missing _detail_. Well not physical detail-. Let me try again, I could tell what's happening and when it will happen but I can't be certain that it really will. I think it depends on whether Arthur gets there in time or not."

"Morgana, what do you see happen?"

"Well, I see Arthur face a lot, he's in pain though I can't see a wound, and Merlin. There's this man, with dark hair, he looks familiar, I'm sure he's been in Camelot, he... he does b-bad things to Merlin. He really hurts him, it's horrible!"

The physician looks down at the lady who is now crying in his arms and has no doubt what kind of _bad things _they were facing.

-oOo-

Merlin felt strong arms wrap around him, his body is chilled from sitting in the cave away from the fire. He turns to the man with dull eyes and a small flicker of recognition and relaxes into the hold. For a while there is silence but for the bubbling of whatever is in the cauldron, then, 'Who are you?'

Unseen, her back to the sorcerer in the mysterious man's embrace, Morgause smiles.

-oOo-

Morgana hurriedly saddles a horse as Gaius gives her last minute reminders and advice. She makes sure the saddlebags are secure before carefully stowing away Arthur's symptom suppressant and the poultice.

"And Morgana, the spell over Merlin will be broken if he can name her both outside of and within the dream world, remember, it may be his only chance."

"I will bring them back. Tell Gwen she's got the day off." And she was gone.

Gaius decided to watch the knights' drill and had another feeling that something was missing, this time it wasn't the crown prince. He thought to enquire; if a knight was in ill health then helping them could take his mind off things.

_Like drafting Hunith a letter if her son doesn't return. _

-oOo-

Merlin didn't really feel the passage of time in the cave, he spent all of it cold and either dreaming or in a dreamlike state; dimly he concluded that in addition to the old magick the seductress had been drugging his food. He almost shrugged, he had to eat it anyway, if he refused it he would starve and them he would be without his love.

Merlin descended into snow again and lay passively in the comforting whiteness. In the dream state his mind was sharp once more, but what was the use in a better ability to focus when all he could focus on was the movement of the person on top of him. Before his eyes closed in pleasure he looked at the man's face in a calculating fashion, _what is your name? _The warlock threw back his head and gasped, a mouth descended on his and Merlin wondered why his mistress never appeared in the snowscape anymore, he wondered what he had done wrong.

-oOo-

When Arthur awoke he threw food down his throat and remounted his horse, he rode until he came to a cave, he was about to pass it but something made him stop. He thought to have an early lunch before hunting once more for a Merlin's route. When he dismounted he spotted a horse, though bearing no reins or visible brand Arthur recognised her immediately, _Atalanta_, a Camelot horse.

Instantly Arthur was on high alert, forget lunch, _Merlin's here_, he must be. The prince adopted a defensive stance and drew his sword, the action caused his abdominal muscles to twist and he collapsed. The sword disappeared into the orange leaves and Atalanta whinnied.

If the blond had been conscious he might have cursed again.

-oOo-

Merlin thought of his imprisonment. He thought he ought to be worried about it, or apprehensive. He remembered the page Gaius had made him read, the mysterious man hadn't gone all the way with him yet and the blond one hadn't tried to eat him, in fact, he hadn't seen her eat at all.

The young man wasn't sure if he had been in that spot for hours or days, time and events blurred together, he thought perhaps hours, since he couldn't remember sleeping, it could have been a year for all he knew, though, and he was getting bored.

"Morgause," The warlock called out, _wasn't there more feeling associated with that name usually?_

The woman turned from the cauldron, the mysterious man had left some time ago. Merlin didn't know what '_some'_ was, never mind that it was a length of time, she looked at her prisoner questioningly.

"Morgause, dream with me."

"Why?" I was the first time she had spoken, Merlin's heart rate increased and he fell in love all over again, his hand rested on his mark. It hadn't flared; it had only constantly burned almost since he had entered the cave. After he had looked into her eyes.

"I want you to- I want to-," He tried again "touch me."

He looked down but desperately hoped for an answer, even a refusal, he wanted to hear those honeyed tones again, he wasn't disappointed.

"Okay."

She knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his temples, the last things he saw were her eyes.

-oOo-

Arthur came to inside a cave, it was narrow, he was in the dark but could see a glow coming from round what the prince presumed was a corner. A figure emerged from said corner holding a torch, he had dark hair and a handsome face, Arthur recognised him immediately "Erec!"

"That would be **sir **Erec, your highness; you were present at my knighting after all."

"I'll see you stripped of it, if not your life first."

"You know I think this is the most we've ever talked, I would so like to keep this conversation going, how about we switch to a topic of equal interest? I sugge-"

"Where is Merlin?"

"Ah, good choice," Erec carried on as though oblivious to the rude interruption "He is very interesting..."

"Tell me, Arthur. Have you ever touched Merlin? Undressed him with your hands rather than merely your eyes? Ran your fingers up his sides and mapped out every sensitive spot? I can tell you, it's all sensitive," He smiled lewdly "Though of course there are parts more sensitive than others, oh, and the _noises _he comes out with."

The knight shivered, Arthur looked away at the obvious joy the man experienced in his reminiscing, it was evident, the prince noted in disgust, not just in his facial expression.

The man seemed to read his mind; Erec looked down at his own lap and said "It would be a shame to waste it, no?" He snickered and forced Arthur to look at him, wrenching the face round by his chin "Yes, it would. I will take your advice then, sleep, I'll attend to Merlin."

Arthur's eyes widened then closed again as sleep suddenly overcame him, he watched the torchlight recede as Erec made his way to the man Arthur loved.

-oOo-

Morgause had made her first mistake in entering Merlin's dream. She would not feel its repercussions yet for the consequences would not happen for a little while, what she did was start a pattern, a dangerous one, for her anyway.

Erec walked in to an entirely unique sight. He had seen Morgause in a dream with Merlin of course but never with the man present. She had never let herself go like this either; he decided not to join but merely to watch as an outsider.

-oOo-

_Morgause slid her open mouth over Merlin's skin, tracing double lines with her lips from his ear down to his collarbone, then, with a gasp from the sorcerer she licked him. She kissed and nipped her way down to his chest, banishing his clothes with a gesture of her hand. He was intoxicating._

Erec was flushed as he watched for subtle changes in the figures in front of him. Merlin was panting slowly and his arousal was evident. He was settled in Morgause's arms, his cheek was cushioned on her chest. Morgause's breathing came more quickly than Merlin's, her eyes were opened unseeingly _'or just seeing somewhere else'_ Erec's mind supplied and her pupils dilated. They made her look even more intense as the black pupils complimented the heavily eyeliner. Her hands slowly rubbed small circles on Merlin's arm.

_Merlin writhed under her skilful touch, how he had missed her, the dark man was handsome but she was light and beautiful, where he was passionate she was fierce, where he was gentle, she was simply instinctual._

The knight continued to watch but decided on a different perspective, sliding down to the floor he arranged himself behind Morgause. His legs with on either side of hers and he brought his longer arms around to rest on Merlin as hers did. He rest his head on her shoulder, perfect, from here he could observe _everything._ Not least the clenching and unclenching of Merlin's hands in barely held restraint. Erec couldn't wait until he stopped holding back, he was sure it would be... explosive.

-oOo-

Morgana couldn't hope to make it in time to save Merlin if Arthur failed so she did what she could. She urged on her horse with her actions and focused her mind on encouraging her brother. Soon enough she would stop to rest, she hoped her dreams would be clearer.

-oOo-

Round the corner of the cave Arthur lay motionless, reluctant to aggravate his injury without good cause and hopefully a plan. Unexpectedly he got a mental boost and was left feeling considerably more optimistic, his determination strong and hope fortified. '_Soon, M__erlin,' _he thought_ '__soon'_.

* * *

Hi, please leave a review! I don't have a name for this chapter either but I shall struggle bravely on until I do! Please please please help me with the previous chapter. And just tell me what you think of this chap, and the story so far in general, ask me qestions too, I do like to answer them :) It makes for easier review replies, too.

Oh, before I go there is a poll on my profile asking which Merlin pairing you favour in this story, you know, which pairing is cutest? Or which suitor do you think should win? Tullus, maybe?

Who likes that Morgana is finally here? *waves arm wildly in air* I DO! Tut tut, what a naughty knight, seducing poor Merlin, but is he the seductress? Or is Morgause? Sorry, I'm talking alot here, its from review deprivation!


	10. Melting Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin etc... (plus the song) yada yada

This took ALL day! My mum was making me help clean my sister's room (a big job, believe me), we had to clear everything out practically and then put it all back, except the junk, which there was ALOT of. But, here we go, a day early, worth it.

Bad news (for the fic), I'm going on holiday on the 19th, that's next friday which means that the next chapter will either be up on thursday or not until about two weeks into September. The good thing is I'll probably have it all written up ready to be typed and uploaded when I get back (all meaning the whole story). But actually, I think we are very near the end of the story now, which I didn't know until a few minutes ago when I finished the chapter :)

Anyway, finally an update rather than an edit! On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Over the remainder of the day and the next night Arthur's condition worsened, he was largely left alone in his less than favourable condition. He did his best to fight the fever but knew he was losing the battle. He kept in mind that the fight wasn't over yet.

-oOo-

Merlin shifted where he slept near the warmth of the lilac flames, he smiled in his sleep, a natural one for once. Morgause tended the potion in a far happier mood and Erec caught the warlock in his embrace, having just returned from taunting Arthur again.

"Erec."

"Yes?"

"The potion is almost done."

Erec sat up abruptly to look directly at the sorceress "You're not serious!"

The blond witch huffed indignantly "Of course I am, soon enough I can have full access to all his power and you can have your fill of whatever's left, did you not think I could do it without eating him?" She laughed, all good humour restored.

Erec lay back down as Morgause returned to her stirring after muttering a spell which intensified the flames and turned them green, the new glow this gave the cave was eerie.

Erec clutched the sleeping figure close and whispered in his ear, one hand trapped the sorcerer against his body and the other stroked the man's lean thigh. "You'll be mine soon..."

With his face turned towards the far cave wall and his back pressed against the knight's chest Merlin's eyes were wide and his face pale. He had heard everything. When he failed to hold back a shudder Erec merely pulled the man closer.

Merlin knew he wasn't getting any more sleep.

-oOo-

Morgana couldn't find them! Her dream had informed her that Arthur had arrived, was in a dark space with rock nearby, maybe the inside of a cave, she had found tracks that seemed to end around the place she was at. She had even found not one but two royal Camelot horses! But could she find the boys? NO!

Now, however frustrated, Morgana wasn't stupid, she was rather certain Merlin, Arthur, whoever caused this mess and that terrible, terrible, _familiar_ man were in the cave she was pacing in front of.

Unfortunately it looked to be completely blocked with rubble and soil and stone. _Looked _to be. The seer was sure that she could get through and hadn't even tried to move a single small stone from the pile ahead, something wasn't right about it.

The young witch stilled and sat down after ripping a strip of bread from the loaf she had packed. She chewed slowly as she pondered.

-oOo-

It was late afternoon in the cave before someone approached Merlin again, Merlin who had, despite his body's and Erec's protests, retreated to the colder cave walls, away from the fire, away from _the traitors. _

Surprisingly, the one who came close was Morgause. She was still beautiful and he was still enraptured but now he thought her as cold as the ice of the landscape she transports him to. The cold blue of the ever changing flame highlighted that aspect, it also highlighted her eyes.

Damn.

Merlin could sense himself reaching for her mentally already, his hands lay steadfastly at his sides, though, for that he was grateful. He had to remember that-

"Merlin."

-to remember that... that she...that she betrayed-

"Merlin?"

Damn again. "Morgause" His voiced was longing in sound form. Still she looked suspicious, she held his gaze for a long time and Merlin felt the ever-present burn grow and fill him, only when his eyes misted and he fell willingly into her arms did she lift her hands to his face.

_Merlin was standing this time, being thrust against one of the delicate-looking ice structures. The blond woman kissed and nipped down his neck quickly and harshly, it was as though she were afraid to lose him..._

In the real world Sir Erec was just returning to the more hospital part of the cave and smiled at his timing when he caught sight of the two on the floor, this time, he had brought a guest.

-oOo-

Arthur gasped as he abruptly awoke; he felt stabs of indescribable pain jolt through his body in paths from his abdominals right down to his toes and up to strike the base of his skull. He was being roughly rolled onto a thick blanket. The pain ebbed slightly as he lay as still as he could, aware that he was being dragged but not knowing where to or for what purpose. His world suddenly became brighter, even through his squinted lids, it turned blue.

The surroundings once again turned black when the pain returned with a vengeance.

-oOo-

Erec hauled the crown prince to his feet and let him slump against his side, he moved the prince across the room and sat him against the cave wall, out of reach, but with full view of Morgause and Merlin entwined on the stone floor.

-oOo-

_Merlin placed his hands on either side of her head and she looked up at him, his mind was clear but his memory was flawed, he searched for what he had forgotten in her eyes but she looked back down. Though his arms moved to instead hold her closer against him a corner of his mind still thought, still strained towards something. What that was he didn't know._

In the outside world Merlin was more active than last time, he actively squirmed in Morgause's arms and though his breathing wasn't elevated Erec was still satisfied with the result. The witch he assisted '_the honorary seductress'_ he mentally corrected grasped the body he craved in a possessive hold. _'Soon, Merlin. Soon.' _The traitorous knight promised.

_No! Dream Merlin screamed mentally, he squirmed in his love's embrace. His traitorous love. He didn't recall what she had done; neither could he keep hold of the feelings he was sure he should be in procession of. The anger, the betrayal, the hurt. At least not in the correct intensity. He was confused and bewildered and his head spun. _

_The blond lady had obviously taken his animation as passion and had intensified her attack on his person he grabbed her arms and when he look up he shook his head._

Arthur looked up in disbelief, he had found himself in the light and recalled only a little of his journey from before he blacked out. He had woken for the second time in less than ten minutes to be greeted by the sight of his best friend in the arms of his worst enemy. A lying _witch _who dared conjure pale imitations of his mother and turn him against his only remaining relative.

This same lying witch who had evidently controlled Merlin from afar and lured him here to do- well, that was anyone's guess.

_Thankfully, as per his wishes, the woman stopped. She stared hard into his eyes and Merlin spoke aloud for the first time in the ice land, in a way he never previously could._

"Stop."

_Morgause's eyes widened, he should __**not **__be able to do that._

For Arthur, the word, spoken quietly and thoughtfully but very decisively spurred something in him.

"Merlin! Merlin!"

Erec, who was merely dumbstruck, gathered himself at Arthur's call, "He can't hear you, prince boy. Besides, what can you do to help? You're so weak I didn't even need to bind your hands!" he laughed and something coiled in Arthur's stomach.

Too bad the words were true and he couldn't leap to strangle the guy as he desperately wanted too.

He ignored him. "MERLIN!"

"_Sorry, I need to think," Merlin's whole demeanour changed then, she could tell even as he still leant against the ice sculpture. The ice sculpture which was... melting?_

"_How could you do this to me! I trusted you, I LOVED you!"_

_Merlin said what felt right to him, though he could not make sense of it, he wasn't portraying thoughts, it was all feelings._

"_But, what did I do?"_

_The lovely blond lady looked at a total loss. Merlin wished he knew her name to comfort her; the picture she formed was tragically beautiful. She looked utterly lost, Merlin almost didn't recognise her, he began to step towards her but she suddenly regained herself._

_She stood as the proud warrior woman she was and an image formed clearly in his mind..._

"Merlin, please! Don't! I won't lose you to that witch! I won't!"

_...of an armoured figure standing tall over a broken prince..._

"I can't lose you to Morgause! Merlin!"

_...of that same figure reaching up to grip the edge of a helmet, wrenching it off. Revealing pale skin, pink lips, effeminate features and..._

"Not to Morgause!"

_...long blond pale hair which fell about her shoulders in loose, untamed curls._

_The hand outstretched to comfort his love faltered and dropped back to his side. "My love, Morgause?"_

The ice melted, forming rivers at their feet, the sculptures were lost, the disappearing snow revealed stone beneath their feet. Merlin looked up to see a stricken woman before he closed his eyes.

"I love you, Merlin!"

As the burning in his body faded for the first time in days the last vestiges of the landscape outside his lidded eyes faded too. He opened them to see-

"Arthur?"

As awareness fully returned he registered warm arms around his body, the sorcerer turned to take in-

"M-M-Morgause?"

The spell was broken.

-oOo-

Morgana tossed Arthur's sword up and down in her hand, testing its weight and growing accustomed to the size. "Hmmm."

She smiled.

* * *

Yay, we finally know that Morgause is the sorceror/seductress and Erec is just the evil tagalong who's after Merlin's body as payment for his help.

Did you forget Morgana? Lol, just couldn't fit her in earlier, or Gaius. Anyway, Morgause was so upset after Merlin shouted at her because she knew her power over him was fading not because she felt sorry or anything. Also, Merlin remembered her name because she reminded him strongly of a memory that's pretty fixed in his mind (Arthur's defeat at her hands). Erm, I had more but I've forgetten. Oh, one thing is, when Morgause said "_But, what did I do?" _she meant, how did her power over him start to slip not and where did she go wrong NOT 'Ohmigosh, what made him angry?'. **Please review?** If you have questions just review as well, I reply to everyone, even the anon ones :)

Speaking of which: Hi Keyrani, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far :D And look the update came! I don't suppose Arthur got much 'saving Merlin' in here after all, unless his screaming somehow got through to Merlin's subconcious and helped remind him who Morgause really was. But, i don't suppose it matters since they're still alive, also in the clutches of a sorceress and a sadistic manical pervert/potential rapist though. No idea how it's gonna turn out, you guys find out only a little bit after I do! Thanks for reviewing!


	11. Witchy Warrior Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the song Love Like Winter

Finally getting this chapter up, I've been trying since before noon and now it's past 7! My internet went dead, but at least its going up now :D

As promised, I finished the whole story whilst on holiday, the remaining chapters (inc. epilouge) will be posted as I type them, it will be slow (I'm blaming coursework, new teachers and play rehearsals) but they are done, only need typing and editing (which will be mimimal since I'm sick of reading them). Incidently the word count for this and the next chapter are the highest i've ever done, (I'm judging by amount of pages for the other since its not typed yet, I happen to write 300 words approx. to an A4 page you know (I had to count!).

Yay, for season three of Merlin, coming soon!

So, anyway, hope you enjoy, ON WITH THE FIC.

* * *

Chapter 11

Merlin was the first to hop into action; he leapt out of Morgause's arms and stumbled to his feet in an array of long limbs. Then he merely dithered near the cave entrance, wary of joining Arthur since it would take him closer to Erec.

The next to regain their senses was Morgause, she also sprang to her feet, she stood by her cauldron and whilst turning to check on her potion she waved her arm at Merlin. Instantly shackles appeared and latched onto his ankles; he was trapped.

The sorceress inspected her brew, stirring it once then extinguishing the flames. She turned back towards the scene, Arthur sat slumped against the wall as before, his face was flushed with fever and his breath came in quick pants. Erec was next to him, sword drawn and held under the neck of the defenceless prince. Lastly, Merlin stood at the cave entrance, hand singed from testing the enchanted doorway and head bowed.

Morgause fixed her gaze on him, such power in that lithe body.

She had seen him both tensed in anger and pleading under her stare. She sees him humbled and helpless now and she remembers him helpless in a different fashion, writhing in snow beneath him and her atop him.

As far as you can like a hindrance and an adversity, she rather liked him. So far in fact as to think she would almost regret promising him to Erec, she didn't though, but only because she hadn't anything else to offer that the knight would want.

She waved her hand, forcing Merlin to sit down and then stand up again. Another hand movement and he was held in place, standing to attention. The witch turned around. She drew a goblet from her cloak, it was crystal and rimmed with gold.

When she tilted it to dip it into her cauldron and fill it with potion the occupants of the room could see a silver pentagon on its base. It was crafted with platinum and each point had a small ruby embedded in the metal. An emerald rested in the centre of the piece.

Morgause set it on the floor to cool, careful not to let any of the black liquid touch her fingers. She walked over to Merlin, purposefully stepping on Arthur's fingers, and stood directly in front of Merlin. She reached out and stroked the tips of her fingers down the side on his face then rested her palm on his cheek.

"I don't dislike you, Merlin, in fact, I'd keep you if I could. I'd have you right beside me, but I know it wouldn't work. You're loyal to him," she said, nodding at the unconscious prince "though I can't think why. Perhaps his looks?" She turned to study the potion. "Or maybe the dragon got to you," she continued dismissively whilst releasing the spell on Merlin, allowing him to move, he was still shackled after all.

"Purple, it's not ready yet." She concluded before she crashed against the far cave wall.

She lay slumped on the floor and blood stained a spot in her hair.

"Good."

Erec's head snapped round to face the direction of the whisper and his eyes widened in horror.

Merlin stood, legs still shackled, leaning against the cave wall. He was weak from the drugs which still coursed through his system but most importantly his arms, through trembling, were outstretched in Morgause's direction and his eyes _were still glowing._

Presently, Merlin's strength failed.

Erec thought through his options. The best thing to do would be to bind Merlin's hands but Erec wasn't sure if he was still a danger. _Maybe he could use magic before I had finished tying them or whilst I crossed the room. Is it possible to cast a spell without using your hands? _

As a non-magic user he couldn't know for sure.

He'd heard incantations spoken before but neither of the pair had used them recently so there was little point gagging him.

The knight was out of his element.

-oOo-

Outside the cave it was late afternoon. There was rubble blocking the entrance to the cave. Dry autumn leaves were strewn over the forest floor. They lay in piles and sheets around, beneath, but not on top of the rubble.

There were no recent signs of a landslide and moss clung to the boulders, yet not one leaf was in sight.

Further on, three Camelot horses rested beneath a large tree, sheltered from the rain – just starting. It created dark spots on the dry leaves.

It also woke up the dark-haired seer who lay a short distance from the horses.

She gasped and sat up abruptly, left hand holding up one sword in defence and right at the hilt of a second. She blinked water out of her eyes and got to her feet to sit by the horses. Morgana looked over at the cave through the intensifying rain and smiled.

The rubble was as dry as bone.

-oOo-

Inside the cave approximately one hour had passed. Erec had settled on laying Morgause on her back and then getting something to eat. He sat with his back to the witch, the better to watch Merlin. He was less worried about losing his life than losing his prize.

Erec let his gaze travel down from the wizard's face, onto the pale neck, down to the silver of skin showing where Merlin had ripped his tunic and then further...

He licked his lips and it had nothing to do with the plate in his lap.

-oOo-

Merlin ignored Erec's staring. He was now faking sleep, he was happy the man hadn't tried to join him, he had a feeling it was something to do with his magic.

Merlin had made Arthur as comfortable as he could, laying him down, covering him with the blanket he had been dragged on, even asking Erec for water and ripping his tunic so he could mop the blond man's brow. He had done all he could be it wasn't enough and he knew it.

The prince had been asleep since Morgause had filled her goblet and though Merlin was worried for his prince he couldn't help but hope that he stayed that way.

The day Arthur discovered his manservant had magic was not one said manservant looked forward to.

Merlin 'awoke' shortly and absentmindedly stroked Arthur's hair. He could feel the drugs wearing off and knew he'd have access to his full power again soon. He could get them out of here.

He would

Merlin looked down at his hand in the prince's unkempt and rather greasy hair. _I promise._

-oOo-

Erec stood up abruptly and marched over to Arthur, grasping him under the armpits.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking your little boyfriend here, seems to me that if you could do anything you would have done it already."

"No..."

Erec dropped Arthur and knelt in front of Merlin. "I don't care how it happens, Merlin, I will have you."

Merlin raised his arm to hit the older man away but his hand was caught; Erec laced their fingers together. Erec kissed him quickly, when he tried to do so again Merlin's other hand came up and slapped him. The knight only chuckled, rubbing Merlin's thigh before getting up and removing Arthur from the room.

As he strode past where Morgause lay Merlin cursed his suppressed magic whilst watching Arthur go. No one noticed a small pale hand clench weakly into a loose fist as intense eyes, outlined in black, blinked open.

-oOo-

Merlin played. There wasn't really another word for it, though he didn't do it for amusement.

He conjured flames, first in orange, but then in red, purple and green, he spoke incantation after incantation, forming fiery flowers, snakes and even a dragon. The likes of which almost got him killed when some woman saw it in the woods above the tree line.

Occasionally his magic faltered and the flames spluttered out.

These times Merlin would curse, Erec would smile and Morgause would covertly test another limb. Arthur just slept.

-oOo-

Outside, the rain had stopped and Morgana got to work using the information her dreams had given her. She was searching for a keystone, not only did it allow access to the cave but destroy it and destroy the cave's defences.

This was because it was a spell which needed a constant stream of magic to maintain it; therefore it would fail Morgause at her most vulnerable, when asleep with Merlin. She locked the spell and some of her power into the keystone, using it as a battery of sorts. The spell Morgause used was similar to one that's been written and spoken of for centuries, surviving the ravages of time.

A witch's curse. Sleeping Beauty's castle was kept protected and isolated with brambles that should have failed once the casting witch died, instead it was near impenetrable, the spell contained within the princess herself, its longevity twisted like a weed around her fate.

Morgana didn't know any of this, what she knew is that when dream Morgana had destroyed dream stone there were very real fireworks.

Oh, and the cave was open.

-oOo-

Inside, two things had happened at the same time. Erec found himself tied up and blindfolded; the restraints had come from Merlin who let out a sound, half scream of frustration, half of pain.

For when Merlin had loosed his magic on Erec at the same time Morgause had chosen to roll over and attack Merlin. She used the same Merlin had on her and with around the same force, she was sure she was concussed and didn't want to strain herself.

Since it was aimed from below the force of the attack blasted Merlin back and up. It was enough that one of the shackles was actually ripped from where it was bolted into the rock, the other however, held, his ankle went instead. Then came the scream, as pain lit every nerve ending when he crumpled back to the floor. Even if he defeated Morgause how could he carry Arthur or run or ride for assistance? He needed help.

Merlin felt even worse when he realised he didn't even know how to get out of the cave.

-oOo-

Erec was sawing through the ropes around his wrists with his sword. Morgause was going to take it but saw that he was using it and allowed Merlin time for his internal monologue. She would craft her own.

Morgause called the metal to her and it streamed into the cave from all around, she gathered it into a ball which hovered between her hands. She swung it wildly, curving to the left, screaming a spell. She let her body follow the ball of metal chips, chunks and dust. She seemed to dance with death, the two watched and she twisted and undulated, the ball turning to a curved stream surrounding her and going smooth and shiny. Molten.

Then it glowed red, she began to gather it again, it was orange and she held a perfect sphere before her. It had glowed yellow; the hot metal elongated then sparks flew in a white explosion like burning magnesium. When the smoke cleared and their eyes adjusted Erec and Merlin saw a warrior.

Morgause stood, dirtied cloak discarded, eyeliner smudged and blood-stained hair, wearing a charred dress, sky blue with silver trim, chainmail and holding an ornate sword which still glowed with the evidence of its creation. The hilt was magically cooled but the white hot tip pointed at Merlin. He gulped.

"Bring it, lover boy."

* * *

O.o Epic swordfight to come (well, something like that...) NOT GIVING ANYTHING AWAY! There's an M rated one shot up, relating to this story called 'Mine', my first ever so please read, feedback would be immensely appriciated.

Please **REVIEW**, imagine me tirelessly sweating over my notebook under a hot equatorial sun! I deserve one (I think so anyway).

Remember, vote in the Merlin pairing poll, though it'll likely be up forever.


	12. Golden Gloop

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the song Love Like Winter

:D An update, so soon (ignore the fact that it was already written and only needed typing). This story is coming to an end now, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try my best to come up with a good name for it c: lol, i still haven't actually finished this yet, there's a part where Morgana goes all crazy about Erec and disses him, but I'm not sure what she would call him and still be in character :( so I've got to come up with something NOW. Updating now partially because with the next season my Morguase is going to look more and more OOC (mine doesn't have the same crazy vibes). But seriously, she's scary isn't she?

On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 12

"I've found it!" Morgana held up a small green stone triumphantly, it was a gem which looked to be an emerald, around her dozens of small moss-covered stones lay examined and discarded. Morgana, hoping it was just glass, lay it down and... stamped on it.

"O w ow ow. ARGH! Dammit!" she yelled out in a very unladylike fashion whilst grasping her sore foot.

The seer started to draw her sword, glaring at the unharmed stone. Then she smirked, replaced it and instead picked up Arthur's. _This is going to be fun._

Behind her the sun hovered just above the tree tops.

-oOo-

Morgause stepped forwards and raised her sword, she slashed at Merlin and-

Erec blocked it.

The blond scowled at him, her eyes flashed and she kicked the now paralysed figure away. "I wasn't going to kill him, idiot. I still need him alive for the potion."

She raised her sword again but Merlin tossed a fire ball at her, she side stepped. Instructions ran through his head. Endless training sessions with Arthur.

"You let me back you into a corner and now I can kill you, like... THIS!"

Most of these times Merlin had been so surprised he'd managed to fall over in the limited space. He never imagined Arthur's teasing would come in useful, or that he'd remember it for that matter.

Merlin sent fireball after fireball at the witch, he was stuck where he was but he wouldn't allow her to get close. Morgause was about three paces away and she nimbly dodged and ducked around the small infernos. Merlin trapped her in a floating circle of flame, his speciality, a dragon; this one was biting its own tail.

Then Morgause made a mistake, she slashed at it.

The flame was rapidly sucked down the blade and she cried out, throwing away the conjured sword and summoning water to rain on her burnt hand. Merlin shuffled forward carefully, wary of jarring his ankle, and picked up the sword. His magic recognised him and went from the hilt to act in the blade, strengthening it at the edges, making them sharper, keener. Blue sparks played and crackled on the surface before sinking into and under it.

Merlin looked at Morgause who was panicked at her handicap. Her right hand, her sword hand, was so burnt she couldn't use it for magic.

Her eyes darted from side-to-side, she looked all around and then at Merlin, at his weapon.

He feinted, knowing full well his skills were inexistent, struck forward but pulled it back inches away from the witch.

It was enough.

-oOo-

Outside the sun was setting. Morgana was moving in a frenzy. Searching desperately amongst the rubble, thrusting her keystone into random cracks and crevices. In her first dream Merlin would be in trouble soon. She knew th-that MONSTER would get to him if the door wasn't opened. Arthur must be out of commission now since his infection was so bad, she knew nothing of Morgause. All she knew was the awful familiar man would harm her friend if she didn't find the lock to match the keystone.

If she was too late.

She worked diligently, resting only to glance at the sinking sun, barely visible, behind the low canopy.

-oOo-

Morgause, staring at the sword, missed the fear in Merlin's eyes, the uncertainty in his stance. Only seeing the metal rush toward her, she stepped back, tripped and as she fell

"No," in barely a whisper "It's ready."

Merlin saw her disappear into her cauldron; thick golden liquid sloshed at its edges and covered her screaming face. Then Merlin couldn't see anymore. When his eyes adjusted to the evening light he saw a squinting Morgana peering into the cave, clutching a green stone.

"Morgana!"

"Merlin!"

And rather suddenly, he couldn't breathe.

"You're okay! I thought I was too" she opened her eyes, squeezing him even tighter "late."

A groan sounded from further in the cave "You bastard!"

Morgana ran forward and kicked an awakening Erec in the side "I know what you wanted to do to Merlin!"

She kicked him several more times before leaving the cave. Merlin watched silently as she returned and bound them tightly, by Erec's facial expression, it was rather _too _tightly. She looked quite satisfied but she visibly changed.

"Where is Arthur?"

"Round there." Whilst she was gone Merlin took the opportunity to break the shackle around his swollen ankle,

"Merlin," she called, emerging from the gloom, dragging her brother behind her "I need help!"

"I can't..."

She stepped fully into the light; her eye's scanned the various bruises, scrapes, the burnt hand before coming to rest on Merlin's right ankle.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice-"

"It's fine. Its fine, lets sort out prince prat."

-oOo-

After Arthur had his wound redressed, the poultice applied, his body cooled and a symptom suppressant forced down his throat the four set off.

Arthur rode sat in front of Merlin, leaning back into his servant's chest. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness since they left and he was clearly delirious. Morgana rode at the head of the group. Erec walked beside her, his hands were tethered to her horse by a short rope. Morgana smiled wickedly every time he tripped.

"So, Merlin," she asked "the potion Morgause fell into, that she wanted you to drink, what did it do?"

"I don't know." Merlin lied. Erec looked up sharply and met his eyes.

The wizard gulped.

"Morgana, can't we just leave him here? Or you can just stab him or something?"

"Merlin, we've been through this, he's going to Camelot. Even without all his crimes, intended or complete, we know Uther won't let him down easily when he finds out he assisted a known sorceress. He _will _be punished."

Merlin looked worriedly at the dark haired man but Erec stared straight ahead.

"Ummm...Mrrr...Merr-in," Arthur mumbled from his place, no one could guess if he was asleep or not.

"Merrin!"

"Yes, sire!"

"Currrl me Artha."

"Okay, Arthur?" Merlin glanced at Morgana, one eyebrow raised, she just shrugged.

"Merrin, I lurve you. So you have to stay. Mor-murgo, Morgs! She can't have you; neither can the new knight, the one I dun't like. Only me. Not even father's servant can. 'Cuz ur mine!"

Merlin was silent. His face was red and he refused to meet Morgana's eyes. Meanwhile, Morgana was having a hard time remaining in her saddle.

"Morgana, it's not funny."

For the first time she noticed he seemed quite upset.

"Of course it is, Merlin. Ah-ah!" She waggled her finger preventing him from interrupting "The whole castle knows he's been alternating between hiding it from you and confessing from the battlements."

"The whole castle?" Merlin squeaked, ignoring the important part.

"Well, no. The whole castle except Uther, but he's in denial about _everything._ Why do you think he didn't send any knights after us?"

They rode on in silence for a while, just when Merlin was going to inquire after Gwen, Morgana spoke.

"They know about you, too, of course."

"What do you mean?"

Morgana sent him a look that screamed _DON'T PLAY DUMB!_

"The whole castle knows you like him back, even Uther. No one told you what Arthur felt, thinking you'd sort it out amongst yourselves, that one of you was bound to crack, but no!"

She mumbled something about 'false hope', 'poor man' and 'Tullus.

"Anyway, shall we set up? Looks as though his royal highness could do with a rest."

Merlin just nodded mutely.

-oOo-

When Morgana had her injured party all comfortably settled (and her prisoner toed to a tree) she set off with the horses to find water. Erec called to Merlin, the wizard was going to ignore him, but remembering the threat he posed, struggled to his feet. Merlin used tree trunks to support himself as he made his way to the knight. After traversing the four metres he was exhausted, he sunk to the ground near Erec panting heavily.

"I just wanted to say I won't give you away. It's obvious they don't know about your magic and I don't endeavour to change that."

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but Erec cut in, helpfully answering the unspoken question anyway.

"You're no use to me dead, Merlin. I will not have you killed by that mad man, nor anyone else."

Then Morgana came back and they set off again.

-oOo-

It was night time and nearly the whole party was asleep. Morgana lay on the ground, protected from the forest floor only by her riding cloak. There was a rope tied around her ankle and this was tied to a horse, Atalanta. Merlin lay on Morgana's bedroll, her having insisted he use it due to his injuries. Arthur was using Erec's, since they had not yet come across his horse. Brom didn't carry one; Merlin had been in too much of a rush to pack anything.

Erec wasn't sleeping; he was sat up, also tied to Atalanta. Morgana would be warned if he tried to escape by the horse's movement, except she wouldn't. Erec smirked; it had been surprisingly easy to slip a few leaves into her meal. They were from the same plant Morgause had used to subdue Merlin; Morgana however, got a double dosage. He just had to thank the gods that she had neglected to search him, only removing his sword before tying him up.

_Yes! _Erec's hands suddenly came free and he dropped the dagger he had used to saw through his bonds.

He quickly and efficiently untied himself from the horse and undid his other bonds, he rose and walked to the horse he had ridden to the cave ahead of Merlin, they had tied his reins to Morgana's mount and walked him along. He located and freed his sword, replacing it at his waist.

Then Erec went to Merlin.

He knelt next to him, looking at the sleeping face, cupping the back of Merlin's neck.

"One day, Merlin, I will come for you. I will have you."

He kissed the wizard on the mouth and then was gone. Erec ran to the west, away from the cave and Camelot, taking only his sword, a dagger, some bread and the clothes on his back.

-oOo-

They rode again mid-morning, Morgana had woken late. Merlin was in good spirits, recognising more and more of the landscape as they drew closer to Camelot.

Morgana was sulking, Merlin almost laughed out loud at the memory of her curses and stomping footsteps when she discovered her prisoner was missing, he refrained though. He had no desire to have that anger aimed at him.

"MERLIN!"

The sorcerer looked up in shock "Sir Bedivere!"

"We're so relieved!" and indeed the faces of each knight in the six-strong group reflected that emotion. "What do you think we thought when we found this horse wandering around, all the supplies still on it, but no rider? Anyway, I promised my wife I'd bring you back, she's quite adamant she meet you!"

-oOo-

A large group was squeezed inside Gaius' workspace. Though originally they had come to stay with Arthur and to make sure that Merlin was alright now they just watched in fascination as Gaius tried to destroy the keystone.

The physician knew that nothing short of Merlin's His audience supplied the necessary gasps and cheers of amazement as well as groans of disappointment when the stone emerged from the colourful smoke unscathed.

One combination cracked his flask and sent the crystal flying out like a cork from a bottle to crash into his bookshelf, sending it and its contents to the ground. The crystal was recovered slightly dusty but no worse for wear. Unlike the manuscripts.

Tullus arrived in the physician's quarters to see the king's ward and her maid, the king's physician and six of the best knights absolutely covered in pink dust. Only Arthur, on a bed by the wall, and Merlin, who held his hand and had fallen asleep in his chair remained relatively unsoiled.

The king's servant watched in concealed amusement as the knight's tried to look disciplined, standing to attention and only succeeded in stirring up pink clouds and making everyone cough.

"The king requires reports from his knights immediately; furthermore he summons the Lady Morgana, Prince Arthur and his manservant as soon as the Prince regains consciousness and sufficient coherence."

"W-what's goin' on? 'M awake..."

"Straight after the knights then."

* * *

This is the last chapter :,( there's only the epilouge to go now, I hope you've enjoyed this so far despite the frustrations (late updates and constant re edits :P) Not sure when the last ever update is coming since I want it to be perfect (or as close to perfect as I can make it) Next chapter we're also going to hear from an old friend-

PP: *cough, cough* Lancelot *cough, cough*

OP: Thanks, you gave it away D:

Anyway, see you next time :)

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Love Like Winter

The last ever chapter/update and I still have to put that stupid disclaimer :P

Well, it's been fun. And here I, Opium Poppy, also known as Ozzie-star and Da Wizard of Oz, present the final chapter of LOVE LIKE WINTER *applause*

Hint: Make sure you read until THE END.

Okay then, *tears* on with the fic.

* * *

Epilouge

NOW – WEDNESDAY – 10:11

"Merlin! Arthur has sent for you." Gaius called up the stairs.

"Well, he has to wait!"

Merlin looked at the mess that was once his room and at the splatter of emerald shards in the centre.

"Never mind," the sorcerer dismissed "I've got to see Arthur!"

He wiped his face with his neckerchief before grabbing a new one and rushing downstairs (as much as one can rush whilst hopping).

"Merlin?"

"No time, got to go find Arthur, my room is not my fault. Bye!"

The door slammed.

ABOUT ONE WEEK EARLIER – TUESDAY –13:47 

After Merlin had been woken up, heavy with blushes and stuttered explanations about the 'death grip' on Arthur's hand and the prince's usual 'Merlin, you idiot' they went to meet Uther. Well, after Morgana had had the opportunity to call Arthur an idiot back. He had insisted he could stand and walk by himself and then promptly collapsed not one step from the bed.

The trio eventually arrived in the throne room. Morgana was the only one to walk unattended; the other two were supported by guards on both sides because "Merlin on crutches is a disaster waiting to happen."

Uther heard their accounts (Merlin's was slightly edited) on what happened and then did something to surprise them all. He offered a reward.

"For killing a known and dangerous sorceress, whatever you want, withi-"

"I want to learn to fight! I have a sword. I will use it."

Morgana quickly cut in before Uther could say those two words which would grant him the right to refuse whatever he decided. She glared at him when he began to refuse so he simply nodded then turned to Arthur.

The crown prince instructed his guards to place him by Uther's throne. When they retreated he voiced his request "I want permission to pursue Merlin."

"What!"

"I wish to court him."

The king waved his arm dismissively "Go."

When the pair were alone Uther shouted "You cannot marry a SERVANT!"

A picture of Merlin in a wedding dress came to mind and Arthur blushed "I didn't say I wanted to marry him father, I only asked to court him."

"You can't _court _a servant, Arthur, you're a prince."

"Well, make it so he's not a servant! Give him some land, give him a station, I don't care! I just want to marry the- ... oops."

When Uther regained consciousness Merlin was called back.

A FEW MINUTES LATER – TUESDAY – 14:01

"You, as well as a request of your choice, are granted a small piece of land and the title of baron because-" the king paused and glanced at Arthur "the title of baron for the most significant action in the vanquishing of the witch. You do, however, still retain all your duties and responsibilities as my son's manservant."

Uther studied the boy, he was tall, not much muscle, clumsy, doesn't know his place, inattentive-

Merlin was getting quite nervous under the unblinking stare of the man "Umm, sire?"

The king continued to look – he did have a certain charm? And his bone structure was good, his eye's rival Arthur's, loyal too. _As he should be towards his prince. _But Uther knew it was more than that. _Perhaps I can see a little of Arthur's attraction towards the boy. Hmm, nice skin, too, pale-_

"Father!"

"Ah, yes, Arthur?"

"Merlin knows what he'd like."

Uther nodded at Merlin.

"I'd like a party, sire."

TWO DAYS LATER – THURSDAY – 11:03

"Well, would you look at that." Morgana was looking out of her window observing the scene below. Tullus, on his day off, had offered to accompany Gwen to the forest who wanted flowers for her sick neighbour. On the way they had clearly ran into Lancelot and Gwen had introduced them, she was looking rather like a third wheel now though. Lancelot kept touching the servant's arm and Tullus was actually smiling. In public!

There came a knock at her door, she stayed silent until it began to ease open and then she shouted "YOUR'E LATE!"

"Sorry." Said Merlin sheepishly, poking his head around the door, she held out a hair brush

"All's forgiven if you don't tell Arthur what I did to his sword," it was just too bad that metal wasn't harder than the keystone... or his head "So, what's going on with you and Arthur?"

"He's acting weird!" he whined, Morgana tutted when his hand paused, brush halfway through her hair "He actually got the stable hand to do his job for once instead of making me muck the horse out! He keeps humming and the other day I caught him picking flowers."

Morgana giggled.

"It's not funny, they turned up outside my room, with a note! Gaius was laughing whenever he saw me all day."

"What did it say?"

He handed it to her, seconds later Gwen arrived, having decided to postpone her trip (Lancelot and Tullus were no longer outside the window, perhaps on a walk? Or, most likely, in Lancelot's room at the inn) "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Merlin grunted.

Morgana merely held out the scrap of paper.

"Oh my gosh! Is that meant to be-? Oh my-"

The only man present just waited impatiently for the two women to stop laughing.

Gwen was first "Who was it for?"

"Me."

"From _Arthur_!" she said in shock before the giggles returned.

All of a sudden Morgana was tired of the whole fiasco.

"Merlin, you know he likes you, you heard him on the journey," she nodded solemnly as he blushed "don't complain, he's being nice! Arthur, nice! Besides, from the looks of _that,_" a thumb at the note "he's trying to court you."

She got up and pushed Merlin out the door mid-babble and sighed "Boys," she turned to her friend "So, Lancelot and Tullus?"

FOUR DAYS LATER – MONDAY – 07:47

"Wake up, Arthur. Yesterday Gaius pronounced you healthy so you have training with the knight's and also a meeting with Uther and Morgana, her sword fighting lessons need arranging. Breakfast will be here soon, Cook's sending someone up, bye."

Merlin swung out the room on his new crutches. "Merlin, wait! Merlin! ...dammit."

LATER THE SAME DAY – 14:21

Arthur wandered the castle aimlessly; he had just come from the meeting with Morgana. He thought about the 'Merlin Situation', he was at a loss, he didn't know a thing about poetry and didn't want to; he'd asked the palace gardener about flowers but gave up on that once the first bunch showed up in a jug on his table.

He had asked Gwen, who suggested a gift, so he had left a new neckerchief on Merlin's bed two days ago, it hadn't been worn.

He asked Gaius and the man suggested Merlin's favourite meal, he had ordered it sent to the physician's quarters only to learn Merlin had been in a meeting organising his party all day, he had eaten there with Uther's accountants.

Furthermore, he was being avoided. Merlin had been a model servant, preparing things in advance, laying out outfits before the prince woke up, completing tasks quickly and efficiently so Arthur had to dismiss him early for lack of work.

He'd also successfully dodged every conversation which was not work related. The prince couldn't even drag him on a hunting trip since Merlin still hopped around on crutches, despite his being surprisingly good on them. He could navigate corners, stairs, and even his tower's staircase all with ease and precision.

THE NEXT EVENING – TUESDAY – 20:57

Arthur stood outside Morgana's room; he had been there nearly five minutes. _I can't believe her! _She was the one who called this meeting but wasn't even here, he had only been waiting this long because she said it was about Merlin.

"Arthur?"

He turned around "Hi, Gwen." He said sullenly.

"What are you doing here?"

"'M meant to be meeting Morgana but she's not here."

"Oh?" Gwen walked past him, into the room, then called him in after her.

"Mmm Arrth –er? Arthur!" Morgana had been dozing in her chair but woke suddenly.

"Morgs! I was waiting for ages!" he said, knowing calling her that annoyed her,

"Did you know you used that name for Morgause?"

_Not the reaction I had hoped for._

"What?"

"Merlin's been acting all weird because he's nervous, you've all-of-a-sudden started being nice to him, also, you confessed to him whilst you were delirious."

"I did what?"

"I believe you said something along the lines of 'Merrin, I wuv you' you may have also mentioned that 'Morgs' couldn't have him and two others only by description; you seemed to mean Tullus and Erec-the-no-longer-a-knight." Morgana was thoroughly enjoying the look of horror on Arthur's face.

"What do I do...?"

"Tell him again, of course." Said Gwen, the, until now, silent spectator.

"She's right. Oh, by the way, the reason Merlin isn't wearing the neckerchief you sent is because he likes it too much, he wants to look after it, I believe he's saving it to wear at his party."

And suddenly Arthur was all smiles.

"I'll tell him now!"

"NO!" Morgana and Gwen screamed simultaneously.

"He's going to Ealdor tomorrow, he needs his sleep." Gwen explained.

"Yes," Morgana continued "He's moving his mother and some of the other families onto his land and inviting them to Camelot for the party, too."

The two girls seemed to forget Arthur as they gushed about the upcoming event.

"There are to be no servants, food will be cooked and set out in advance, the whole town is contributing."

"Yes, Merlin said the cook deserves a time to be on the other side of the festivities for once."

"It's across the whole place, too! In the castle's banquet hall, the palace grounds, there will also be stalls giving free stuff on the streets."

"He said, if he could manage it, there would be some sort of show by the lake aswell."

As Arthur eased open the door to sneak out Morgana sent one last message after him.

"Two things, Arthur. One, when you're told what happened to your sword, don't ask to look at it, you might cry. Secondly, Merlin's not leaving until about noon but you won't see him for days if you miss him. Make sure you don't."

THE NEXT MORNING – NOW – 10:15

Merlin dithered outside Arthur's rooms, suddenly nervous.

"Come in, Merlin." Arthur called from inside.

He went in a little apprehensive. "Hi, Arthur."

"I have something to tell you... I'm not sure how to put it." He took a deep breath, taking less time than he wanted for fear the other man would run away "Merl-"

"You know what, Arthur? I feel the same way; maybe I should leave until we both figure it out! I just need to go and tell Gaius about that potion Morgause drowned in."

"Wait! Merlin, I really need to- hang on, what did it do anyway?"

"Well-"

"If you say 'nothing' or 'I don't know' I'll run you through."

"It was going to take something from me." Said Merlin, quietly, hoping Arthur couldn't work anything out from it.

The prince thought about what Gaius had told him about seductresses, they lured prey to them then ate them. This one was actually a witch so maybe that means something. A potion couldn't make Merlin easier to eat though, could it? Why would a witch want to eat him anyway?

Then Arthur remembered "Mostly they seduce virgins so they can devour them in other ways prior to the actual eating."

By this time Merlin had manoeuvred himself out of the room but heard

"Merlin! Did that potion~are you a virgin?"

Laughing, he made his way down the corridor, passing Morgana on her way to sword practise, she stared after him confusedly.

Meanwhile, Arthur made chase after the man on crutches, dazedly wondering how a potion could rob someone of their virginity.

"Merlin! Merlin!"

Fin

* * *

Silly Arthur, he got distracted, looks like we've had a little of every pairing except MerlinxArthur at this point. Thanks everyone, btw, for voting in the poll, it's still open for all those who haven't. XD Anyway, read on, since I only decided to do this because my usual page break just didn't look right after all those time skips. Suppose I took a bit of a risk, hope no-one misses the last bit.

* * *

Erec made his way to the cave he had left just a week earlier; he intended to collect Morgause's goblet and sword to sell.

He entered the cave but stopped dead at an unexpected sight then turned tail and ran.

The large cauldron was still there, so was the potion. The goblet and sword lay undisturbed but, near the base of the cauldron there was a spillage. A trace of some, now dry, golden liquid and then there was another.

And another. It looked distinctly like a human handprint.

They formed a trail; splatterings and smudges of gold marring the orange leaves, leading into the fringes of the dark forest.

The shadows of that area seemed just a little darker than normal.

THE END

* * *

The real end, cue tears! I'm quite sad, please everyone review and tell me what you think of my story, a big thankyou to all my reviewers, alerters/subscribers and everyone who stuck this story in their favourites. I LOVE YOU!

But, as you can see, I've left it open for a sequel, if you want one and I can think of a plot then I'll have to do one, of course :) Thank you again.

Final note: Please review even if this story is 30 years old by the time you're reading this! Think of it as a birthday gift (it's soon :D)

Bye! (Oh, I don't want this to end yet! D: Good bye!)

Oh, thought of something I can say: Lolz to Morgana mangling Arthur's sword on the keystone :)

BYE! (for the last time)


End file.
